Matthew's Stockholm Syndrome
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys well I'm back already with another random idea I had which seemed like fun to do. I hope that some of my fans from Neko twins are here and if so then they'll be please to know that I am in fact working on a little bonus chapter for them all to enjoy as my way of saying "I LOVE YOU"

So anyway here is a Hetalia story since my current obsession is Hetalia. Oh and for those who didn't know Hetalia season 5 is in the works =D I for one can't wait. At the anime group I go to we all have our own countries. My country is Canada which I can't help but love, I mean Matthew is adorable.

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Alfred – America

Kiku - Japan

Arthur – England  
Francis – France

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why I hate being a twin.**

(Matthew's P.O.V)

It's not that I hate Alfred because I could never hate my own twin brother, he's a part of my life and it is nice to say that I have a twin we have a closeness that not many can understand. But there is one thing I dislike; I hate it when I'm mistaken for him. I mean sure we are twins but we have some huge differences. My eyes are an amethyst purple were as Alfred's are Sapphire blue. My hair is curly at the bottom and I have this one strand of hair that curls weirdly, where as Alfred's is straight and has a cowlick. I'm weak and thin where as Alfred is more of a muscular build which you can see when he's at school or walking around half naked. Alfred is loud, obnoxious, over hyper… were as I'm quiet, I prefer to keep out of the way and I don't like being in crowds. Alfred's the life of the party where ever he goes.

Sitting on my bed I let out a soft sigh hugging my stuffed polar bear Kumajirou a gift from my Papa. See my family isn't exactly what you call normal. My papa is a French man named Francis who is in charge of a popular French restaurant in town. My papa is also well known for being in a homosexual relationship with a British writer named Arthur. Arthur is Alfred's dad as Arthur raised Alfred and Papa raised me during the time when they split up. They got back together last year, which is great because it means we all live together under one roof.

"Mattie buddy you know you're my favourite twin."

I sigh softly looking up seeing Alfred giving me a childish grin as he walks over to me holding a book.

"I'm your only twin Alfred hence we are twins. Whatever it is the answer is a no"

"No? Oh come on I didn't ask yet."

"I will not to do your homework Alfred." I sighed blankly hugging my bear close. Alfred's known for being a lazy guy always playing games where as I'm a good student I like to study and I like making Arthur and papa proud when I get good grades. I guess that makes me a nerd.

"Please Mattie you gotta I have a date tonight."

"So? Not my problem."

"Please Mattie this might be the ONLY chance I'll get Kiku to come out with me."

Wait… Kiku the Japanese exchange student that's often mistaken for a girl. That's Kiku! Looking up at my brother I'm personally shocked as I never knew he swung that way I mean It doesn't bother me like I said Francis and Arthur are together but Alfred? I didn't expect this. Sighing I rub my head tiredly "Fine I'll do It." I take the book mentally rolling my eyes at how easy the work was. Alfred looked unbelievably happy as he hugged me saying how "awesome" I was before he ran off out.

Sighing I figure I may as well just do it but first something sweet to eat. I smile thinking of some sweet pancakes with maple syrup and let my stomach lead me down into the kitchen were Arthur is typing away at his laptop. Arthur is a slim man with shaggy blonde hair and bright green emerald eyes. He has large eyebrows which Alfred used to call "fuzzy caterpillars." Arthur is a kind man and I do like him a lot but well Francis is my papa and it would feel weird calling Arthur dad so I just call him Arthur.

"Alfred did you finish your work?" Arthur asks looking up from his laptop raising one of his eyebrows at me. Like I said Arthur is a kind man but he is very strict when it comes to learning and rules.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Alfred" I say lightly he ALWAYS did this to me. But I've grown used to it.

"Bugger Matthew… I am truly sorry lad my eyes aren't what they used to be and I'm tired to." Arthur said softly giving me some apologetic smile. I simply smile mumbling a simple "Don't worry about it." And go to making my delicious treat.

I'm proud to say I gained my papa's ability of cooking as to be frank Arthur's cooking is ruddy awful. Humming I plate the pancakes and grab the maple syrup practically drowning the pancakes in it before vanishing from the kitchen with my treat. off back up to my room to do Alfred homework whilst he's off with some exchange student. Sighing I sit at my desk mentally telling myself I need to get a girlfriend or something. Flicking on the radio I hum to a song I like and take on Alfred's shoddy writing as I fill in his work easily I just don't see why the idiot can't do it himself it's so easy..

"Matthieu my little one" a voice cooes.

Turning my head I see papa at my door with a smile on his face, he like the rest of us sports blonde hair but his has a silky shine models would kill for. His eyes are a light aqua blue which sparkle with what Arthur calls "Perverted madness.".

"Hello papa."

"How are you Matthieu?" he asks walking over stroking my hair affectionately a habit he always had when he was upset after Arthur left him. However I grew attached to the stroking of my hair as it was comforting.

"I'm fine."

"Matthieu I hate to ask but would you do me a wee favour."

"Oui papa."

"Can you go to the store and buy these ingredients for me s'il vous plait?" he asked holding out a list and some money. I sighed nodding taking the list I could never say no to him he always worked so hard and I always felt bad, so when I could I'd do anything to try and help him or Arthur.

Slipping on my green hoodie and Alfred old sneakers I walk out the door and turn right at the gate going toward the shopping district where papa's ingredients could be found.

I'm at least grateful the weathers decent tonight as normally the weather in England isn't so great. I pull my hoodie up over my head as to not draw any attention to myself one of my greatest abilities I guess, is the ability to be able to vanish from people's sight. People just seem to forget I'm here. Someone bumps into me and I mumble an apology the man in question simple hmff's and wanders off. Like I said people just don't seem to think I'm papa's ingredients and some more tea bags for Arthur since I know he's running low I start to head home but… I get this weirdest feeling I'm being watched or followed. Turning my head I see no one behind me, which only causes more worry to enter my system. Adjusting my glasses I pick up the pace heading up the main high street hoping that whatever it was, was just nothing to worry about.

It all happens so fast I can't even react one minute I'm walking up the road the next a black van turns up and is thrown open. I turn my head and go to scream when someone grabs me from behind pressing a flannel to my face. What's that strange smell? Chloroform? As my eyes fall heavy I hear someone speak.

"Is this him?"

"Yeh this is Alfred. The boss'll be happy"

Dammit I'm not Alfred. I'm Matthew MATTHEW! Sometimes I just hate being a twin whatever my brother had done obviously I'm paying for it. My last known thoughts before I lose consciousness was 'well fuck I'm in trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Alfred – America

Arthur – England  
Francis – France

Ivan - Russia

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Not Alfred

Matthew groaned softly his head hurt which made him wonder what did he do last night. He remembered vaguely Alfred mentioning a date and he remembered agreeing to do his homework before Papa came and begged him to go to the store. He gasped suddenly as he remembered, on the way home that black van and those people. 'They thought I was Alfred.'

The boy went to run his hand through his hair but found he couldn't in fact he couldn't move at all. 'What the… why can't I move!' he began to wriggle panicking, when he suddenly realised he was sitting up strapped down to something. He tried to break free but stilled when he heard a door open. He opened his eyes but found himself in darkness realising he was blindfolded as the fabric brushed against his eyelashes.

"Oh look 'e is awake." A voice spoke out in the darkness making Matthew shiver slightly. This wasn't happening was it? Was he really kidnapped? He heard footsteps coming closer and felt someone tug at his hair to make him look up. He let out a small whimper when whoever it was chuckled.

"Please let me go." Matthew called out softly his own voice shaking with terror who were these people and what exactly did they want with him? He just wanted to go home and be with his family, he wanted Kumajirou to.

"Be a good boy and shut your mouth." The voice spat and Matthew yelped when he was backhanded across the face whipping his face sharply to the left. He felt a small throbbing start from the slap.

"Oi call the boss tell him Alfred's awake." The man holding his hair called as he let go jerking Matthew's head rather roughly down toward the ground. Matthew's ears burned hearing his brothers name. Alfred it was always "oh are you Alfred." Or "Alfred do this." Always living in Alfred's shadow. 'I'm not Alfred!.' Matthew screamed mentally to afraid to scream out loud.

"My name isn't Alfred." Matthew whimpered yelping again when he was slapped. The sting caused tears to form in his eyes and he began to shake even more than he originally was his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Shut your damb mouth you brat" the voice spat and Matthew shrank back it was obvious to him he was tied to a wooden chair due to how uncomfy it was. He moved his wrists wincing obviously they were tied with rope as the rope burned his wrists as he moved.

"Please I'm not Alfred."

"SHUT UP!"

Matthew cried out when something else hit him this time the pain was immediate and something wet trickled down his cheek. 'Blood… I'm bleeding!' his head lolled forward as he shook with tears. 'I'm Matthew… I'm not Alfred.' He told himself over and over again in his head.

The room was silent the only noise was Matthew's whimpers and the other mans odd mumblings. Matthew stiffened hearing footsteps and voices as the door opened the sound of large boots on a wooden floor stirred him.

"Ah I can see you have him Da… good work you have done." This new voice confused him it was a thick Russian accent that Matthew hadn't heard last night this must be "The boss" as they said.

"Welcome to our little hide away Mr Alfred. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time." The voice said and suddenly the blindfold was removed from Matthew's eyes causing him to wince and blink quickly.

He tried to look around at his surroundings but with his glasses gone it was a little blurry. The room was small like a cheap motel room with blank grey walls and a mouldy looking carpet that made Matthew cringe. Now windows which meant no natural light and Matthew was already feeling claustrophobic. The light in the room came from a small bulb hanging from a dodgy looking chain on the ceiling. His eyes fell on the men before him two looked middle aged but it was the one holding the blindfold that stunned him. The one holding the blindfold looked his age with soft silver hair and similar purple eyes that Matthew had. The boy was wearing a large grey coat that went to his knees and a beige scarf. The boy seemed to have a strange smile on his face which terrified Matthew causing him to turn away.

"Da… I thought I told you to bring me Alfred Kirkland."

"We did Ivan," one of the lackeys said motioning to the boy. "We tailed him from the house and he fit the descr…" the man didn't finish his sentence as Ivan had a gun to his head a cold look in his eyes yet his facial expressions remained blank. The man shrank back behind his friend cowering slightly. "Sir I don't understand."

" This is not the boy. His eyes are not blue."

"But sir…"

Ivan rolled his eyes turning to Matthew calmly walking to him watching with satisfaction as he began to tremble. "Your name tells me it please."

"Matthew Kirkland"

"Mattvie? Zat is your name da?"

Matthew nodded his head frantically as the boy's blank face turned into a sadistic smile. "You are related to Alvred?" he asked his hand reaching out lightly to stroke Matthew's face brushing the hair that had fallen into his eyes. The touch made Matthew flinch and stutter.

"Y…yes."

The Russian stepped back casually walking away mumbling to himself as his lackeys stood watching him from the door. The Russian soon smiled and began to laugh gently in a way that scared Matthew immensely how could someone laugh like that when holding another captive. "Is alright, I have new plan." The Russian said cheerfully waving his hand to his friends signalling them to leave. They left quickly, leaving Matthew alone with Ivan.

"You see I needed you brother for genius plan. But Mattvie will do just as well, I shall not be mad at you for being wrong hostage." He said walking over patting Matthew on the head. "However you are wrong hostage so I shall keep you in here." He mumbled with a thoughtful expression on his face. Turning away he called for someone the same blokes had returned. Matthew noticed their creepy smirks and he shivered slightly, Ivan motioned two the men something Matthew couldn't see before he left. The men smirked walking over untying Matthew throwing him to the floor, which made him cry out in pain at hitting the hard wooden floor.

The men walked to the door flicking the light off closing the door leaving the room in complete darkness that made Matthew cower. "Please let me go!" he cried into the darkness standing as to find the door. He found the wall feeling around trying to find the door upon finding it he found it was locked. "No… NO LET ME GO!" he screamed tears forming in his eyes as he shook like a leaf. Wrapping his arms around himself backing up he couldn't see a thing. 'Papa… Arthur… Alfred … someone help me.' He choked on a sob as he ended up against the wall sinking to the floor. He scooted till he found a corner and he hid in it wrapping his arms around his legs sobbing as he buried his head into his chest. "I want to go home… please." He begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review. Reviews mean more chapters !**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Elizabeta – Hungary

Roderich – Austria

Ludwig – Germany

Gilbert - Prussia

Chapter 3:

Matthew lay awake the whole night, his head on the cold hardwood floor. At some point he'd flopped sideways his head resting on the ground. His eyes were blank void of emotions as he stared into nothingness the room was pure darkness. He tensed hearing footsteps a habit he'd been doing all night. He'd long since ran out of tears to cry about the whole situation. His eyes darted around the darkness as he heard voices trying to pin point the were about of the door. He flinched when suddenly to the right of him the door opened and the light shined in. "to bright." He mumbled he throat was dry and he needed the bathroom but they didn't seem like the type to care.

Matthew recognised him instantly when he entered. Ivan his capture with his silver hair and purple eyes. Not to mention that eerie smile he had that seemed so kind yet so cruel. "Mattvie where are you?" The Russian asked turning his head looking around before spotting Matthew on the floor. "Ah der you are." He smiled walking toward Matthew who felt a whimper at the back of his throat. He wanted to scream stay away or beg but he knew the people here had no problems hitting him.

The Russian today was clad in black jeans and a large blue turtleneck jumper. He knelt down running his fingers lightly through Matthews hair with a sadistic smirk that made Matthew shiver. "You are very well behaved Mattvie, you don't shrink back which I like therefore I shall reward you da?" he said smiling brightly. "I am sure you would like to be out of this room da? A room with a bed and bathroom?"

Matthew froze confused why would the Russian offer him this if he was a prisoner? Matthew nodded his head at the offer not daring to speak which the Russian approved of and grabbed Matthew by the arm lifting him effortlessly onto his feet. He led the boy up some stairs and down a corridor that was dark due to all the doors being closed. It was a long corridor so this was obviously not a simple house or flat. He was turned to the right sharply were he entered a new room this one had no window like the last but had a nice fancy lamp on a wooden table beside a single bed. Matthew entered the room nervously looking around there was a wardrobe that was covered in dust and some boxes to his right. There was another door which he assumed was a bathroom, this was about the same time his bladder told him it needed to go so he shot into the bathroom to relive himself.

He sighed softly feeling relief shrieking when he heard a chuckle turning his head to see Ivan smiling at him so casually. "Do you mind!" Matthew cried shocked turning away nervously.

"No da." The Russian said before walking over wrapping his arms around Matthew pulling him roughly close. "And watch how you speak to me little one I can easily send someone to discipline you da." He spoke coldly his eyes practically glowing with a strange aura. His lips went to Matthews ear nipping softly making the boys eyes become huge. 'Help…' Matthew cried inside his mind not allowing his voice to speak.

"I can assure you Mattvie that I am much more gentle than the others in this house so you will do well to remember that I am superior." Ivan said his hand going down to Matthews length grasping it in his hand. "I can be a great pleasure to you… or a pain depending on your words that come from your mouth." Ivan said squeezing gently making Matthew wriggle in his arms the Russian had him pinned to his chest and tears sprung in Matthews eyes. He'd never been touched there before and now this man was doing it to him.

"Please stop" Matthew sobbed tears falling down his face. "Please … I won't be bad." He cried and the Russian released him from his prison. Matthews's body gave out and he fell onto the bathroom floor tucking himself into his pants shaking violently.

The Russian seemed amused as he simple chuckled and left the room locking the bedroom door as to not allow Matthew to escape. Matthew shuffled into the bedroom sitting on the bed his back pressed against the wall his feet curled up to his chest as he sobbed into his arms. "Papa… Alfred… Arthur… save me." He begged quietly.

_-_-_-_- (Hetalia) _-_-_-_- (Hetalia) _-_-_-_-

Matthew eyes felt heavy as he opened them squeaking when he realised he'd fallen asleep yet again. He noticed that someone had been into the room and had provided him with a blanket and some fruit. Glancing at the fruit he soon realised someone had even returned his glasses to him as they sat beside the fruit bowl. He placed them on glad he could see better and looked around, confused he looked around seeing that the bathroom light was on and the water was running, he could faintly see a shadow inside also. He shrank back slightly terrified it was Ivan back again but to his shock it was a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

She looked at him and smiled lightly "Hello it's nice to see you are awake." She said walking over drying her hands on her apron. "I'm sorry that you're mixed up in all of this my advice is just do as Ivan says and he'll treat you very well. If you make him mad though he will hurt you." She said smiling sadly.

"Who?"

"Oh me? My name is Elizabeta or Eliza for short." She said softly with a smile "My husband owed Ivan a favour if you're wondering why I'm here. So Roderich and I offered our mansion to Ivan for his plan but we didn't think he'd kidnap someone."

"What plan?"

"Oh Ivan hasn't told you yet? Ivan was madly in love with the English author Arthur Kirkland but when he met him and confessed Arthur had said he wasn't interested and that he had children. Well you see the thing is … Ivan is a little possessive and said he was going to make Arthur love him. I never thought he'd kidnap someone though."

Matthew took all the information in, Ivan loved his step father and Arthur had rejected him. It happened in this world but was that really an excuse to kidnap someone and then molest them the way Ivan had. This girl seemed nice and she was comforting with her warm smile. "Don't worry Ivan's like a kitten if you just do what he wants" she said patting Matthew on the head lightly. "Now lets get you cleaned up I bet you feel all grubby especially from spending the night in the basement."

"Yes please" Matthew mumbled and allowed the women to drag him into the bathroom to be cleaned. She let him undress and sit in the bath filled with bubbles. Once he felt he was decent for her she turned and began to wash his hair humming a small song.

"Miss Eliza?"

"mmm?"

"When can I go home?"

Eliza stopped massaging his hair and gave him a sad smile. "I don't know Matthew but myself and my husband are trying to get him to let you go."

"Thank you" he mumbled softly relaxing for a moment the warm water was nice and the girls humming was soothing so for the first time in 48 hours he sighed in relaxation. They made small talk and Matthew found out the name of the men that brought him here. There were two brothers named Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig was quiet and cold were as Gilbert was loud and cocky, Gilbert was also the one that had hit him the night before..

"Miss Eliza?"

"Matthew call me Eliza." She offered kindly washing the shampoo from his hair before holding out a towel for him to dry his eyes.

"Eliza… well earlier Ivan he… he said that he can either bring me pleasure or pain depending on how I talk to him then he … " the boy blushed deeply and began to mumble "touched me."

Eliza stopped and glanced down at him "Oh… it seems maybe Ivan has taken a small interest in you I mean you are very handsome." She cooed softly before smiling "Don't worry Ivan may act like that but he'd never take someone without them being willing."

"Really?"

"Mhmm he's a romantic at heart, I've seen all the novels in his room." Eliza grinned before holding out a bigger towel telling Matthew to dry off and that she'd leave some clothes on his bed. "He probably did it just to scare you into submitting to him." She offered as an aftermath before leaving the young boy alone.

Matthew sighed putting on the fresh clothes before looking around the room again assuming by the fact this was a mansion then this was a servants quarters hence the lack of windows. He sat on the bed once more feeling cleaner and a little fuller thanks to the fruit Eliza had brought with her. He even had a large blanket in which he could wrap himself up in. "What does Ivan want with me… and what will he do to Arthur.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who have been following and have been kind enough to review I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. I have a warning as this chapter has some mild violence and sexual references. So please you all have been warned approach with caution.

Due to a private email i got i have just a quick message to you all:

Remember people this IS a yaoi fanfic that means Guy x Guy so please read with an open mind. If guys aren't your thing then turn away. But I will wonder why it's taken you till chapter 4 to understand that it's a yaoi XD ALSO I in no way dislike russia in fact i love the nutcase and the same goes for Matthew i love him. both are my favourite characters of Hetalia right next to England. this is just a crazy idea i had at 4am in the morning so please no more "russia and canada would never do that! blah blah blah" its JUST a fanfic.

* * *

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Elizabeta - Hungary  
Arthur – England

Alfred - America

Chapter 4:

Matthew wasn't sure what had happened inside him but when Ivan had walked in he'd lost his temper and his brain and demanded that the Russian let him go. He'd screamed at the Russian who seemed to take it all with a smile on his face but now Matthew knew that he shouldn't have yelled at him especially with the way he was advancing.

"Mattvie I discuss with you and yet you don't learn."

"I… I…" Matthew paled stepping back his legs hitting his bed as he was pushed back the Russian now straddling him.

"Mattvie will have to convince me to not put him back in basement."

"Please not there."

Ivan smirked pinning Matthews hands above his head. "Mattvie is needing punishment."

"No please don't." Matthews eyes bulged as he let out a scream as something entered his flesh.

"You should listen to elders Mattvie… you've been a bad boy you need be punished."

Matthews purple eyes meet Ivan's purple ones that were full of malice. Matthew's eyes fell down to where Ivan's hand was to see a hunting knife inside his skin the blood from the fresh wound slowly oozing out down his side and onto the bed.

He'd been stabbed the pain it caused was unbearable as his back arched as he screamed again. Ivan simply smirked holding the boy down grinning sadistically. "What vould happen if I move the knife around." Ivan pondered rubbing his chin with his free hand gazing down at Matthew. "I need to punish you for being so bad Mattvie then you'll be a good boy."

"No don't please N….AHHHHH!" Matthew screamed closing his eyes writhing as Ivan had grabbed the knife turning it sideways making the wound bigger. Blood spilled onto the bed as Matthew sobbed, screamed and begged the Russian to stop. It all fell on deaf ears as the Russian continued to "punish" Matthew.

Eventually he stopped removing the knife altogether gazing blankly down at him. "Don't be baby that wound is nothing." He states calmly leaving the wound. "It's all your fault anyway." Ivan spat as he closed the door.

Matthew lay on the bed shaking his hand trying to cover the wound to stop the bleeding but alas it couldn't he cried in frustration it hurt so much it was becoming unbearable. He jumped when the door reopened and Ivan was back with a small box that had "first aid" written on it. He set the box down wordlessly and knelt down to Matthew lifting up his shirt that was sticking to the wound. Matthew flinched closing his eyes in fear but they reopened when he saw Ivan was gathering items to patch him up. The Russian had a gentle almost friendly expression on his face as he tended to the wound dabbing it carefully with a cloth. Matthew lay thoroughly confused as to why Ivan was helping him after hurting him. 'D…did he hurt me because I deserved it? No I did nothing wrong! Did I?'

Ivan looked at Matthew with a small smile "You know da… you're the first person who doesn't scream and run from me. I find myself liking you more and more Mattvie but you went against me, I had to punish you for that." The Russian said as he took out some stitching thread and a needle. "Now lay still like good boy, I shall patch you up my little Mattvie." He said softly as he began to stitch up the younger boys wound. Matthew would occasionally cry out in pain or twitch to which he was comforted by Ivan. Ivan stroked his hair gently with a smile telling him how brave he was and Matthew felt oddly comforted by him. When Ivan was done he bandaged the boy up telling him to lie still whilst he got food for him. Matthew nodded groaning in pain waiting for Ivan to return. When he did he shocked Matthew further by feeding him being so gentle with him like he was made of porcelain. Matthew refused to speak from fear of provoking Ivan's anger and being "punished" again.

When he finished Ivan lay him back down covering him with a blanket. Matthews shirt was on the floor so the boy shivered a little from the cold room. Ivan promised to return later in the evening to check on him and bring him supper. Matthew managed to mumbled a small "thank you" though why he did he had no idea. Ivan had looked delighted and had left after affectionately ruffling Matthews hair.

"Sleep tight Mattvie." He had cooed leaving making sure to lock the door.

Matthew lay still in bed his eyes heavy and his side hurt but his head hurt more. What the hell had just happened? Ivan had come in, so he'd snapped demanding to be let go. Suddenly he'd been stabbed and thought he'd die but no. Ivan returned and cleaned him up saying he liked him. 'What the hell is happening.'? He thought closing his eyes as his head throbbed. Ivan was confusing always looking so happy and cheerful yet his eyes were almost murderous. When Ivan had stroked his hair though he almost seemed like a lost boy who'd found something to love.

Matthew closed his eyes panting softly his body throbbed with pain and he made a mental note to take Elizabeta's words to heart and keep on the Russian mans good side. His whole body felt heavy with a dull ache everything hurt. The young boy eventually passed out due to pain. He didn't see the Russian man return, he didn't see how the Russian stared at him with a blank expression before a smirk appeared on his face and he left.

"Ah Mattvie good even'… how was your nap?"

"F…Fine thank you." Matthew mumbled trying not to recoil in fear as Ivan sat on the bed with him redressing his wound.

Ivan nodded prodding the wound lightly making Matthew yelp in pain. "Da you'll have a nice scar." He said with a strange grin.

"I wouldn't have a scar if you hadn't stabbed me." Matthew mumbled to himself but it was a big mistake for the blonde as Ivan's face darkened.

"Did you think I liked hurting you Mattvie?" he asked coldly grabbing the blonde boys hair yanking it roughly making him yelp. "You were being bad so I punished you like someone punishes a bad puppy. If you were a good boy I wouldn't have had to beat you." Ivan growled angrily his eyes darkening greatly.

Ivan stood glaring down at Matthew who cowered in a ball out of fear. Ivan sighed breathing calmly before sitting down again stroking Matthew's head. "Mattvie I wish you'd be a good boy then I wouldn't have to punish you so much."

"No please not again, i… I'm sorry." The male sobbed grabbing Ivan's arm gazing up at the male. "I'll do anything please just don't hurt me again." Matthew said sobbing softly.

"Anything dah?"

"Yes."

Ivan pondered before standing and undoing his belt. "Mattvie said anything and well.. he is so very cute I don't think I could resist." Ivan grinned as he let his trousers fall making Matthew's eyes widen in fear. 'n…no anything but that.' Matthew whimpered he wasn't able to move much due to his wound.

Ivan lowered his boxers with a chuckle. "Be a good boy and take care of this with your mouth wont you Mattvie. You said you'd do anything, you want to be a good boy da?"

Matthews looked at the Russian then down at his cock then back up again. "N…No I can't do that."

"Mattvie you will be punished if you don't"

"I don't care… I'm not gay." Matthew yelled but he knew it was a somewhat lie. The boy was bisexual at the most though he did favour guys. Had they met under other circumstances than abuse and kidnap Matthew would probably have done what the Russian asked.

"Very well Mattvie as you are wishing." He stood putting his trousers back up taking the food he'd brought and left the room locking the door without another word. Before Matthew could comply what had happened the light in his room went out and he felt like he was back in the basement. "I…Ivan!" he called nervously.

"Ivan please turn the light back on!" he cried beginning to panic the darkness terrified him. "Please turn it back on!" he screamed as loud as he could his voice becoming horse and sore. He sobbed reaching for the blanket only to remember Ivan had taken it for cleaning so now he had nothing. This was Ivan's punishment to knock out his defences. "Please… I'm sorry." He muttered weakly his stomach hurt from the pain and he lay down careful curling up into a ball.

The hours passed and the room became colder and colder causing him to shiver. He'd long since ran out of tears to cry and his stomach grumbled painfully for the food Ivan had taken away. It was strange but Matthew wanted the Russian to come back just so he wouldn't be alone in this darkness. 'I'm loosing my mind.' He thought as he pulled at the fabric of his jeans. He still had no shirt as Ivan had never gotten round to getting him another. "Maybe I'll freeze to death" he thought with a bite of his lip. So far in his contemplation in the dark Matthew realised how he was tied to all of this.

Ivan had been in love with his stepfather Arthur for a long time due to his romance novels. Finally having the chance to meet the author of his favourite books Ivan had gone and confessed to him. Arthur had shot him down saying he wasn't interested and had kids. Now the rest was theory but Matthew had assumed that what with Alfred being the noisy show off he was. He was Arthur's son that was well known whilst Matthew always blended in and was never noticed except of course when Alfred got into trouble and doe to them looking alike people would come after Matthew also. Ivan had planned to kidnap Alfred to use him in some way to get back at Arthur but the question was how? Would Ivan use them for money? Or something else.

It was 6 hours later when the small light in the room came back on and Matthew was in such a daze he barley noticed. His eyes were blank void of emotion, his cheeks tear stained and his hair tousled messily. His wound had bled through its bandages due to the awkward position he was lying but frankly Matthew just didn't give a damb. He wasn't in darkness anymore. The light was back and somehow he was able to fall asleep with it on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Elizabeta – Hungary

Ludwig – Germany

Arthur - England

Chapter 5

"Matvey please to be telling me what you are doing?" Ivan asked with a smile as he looked under the bed casually. Matthew was hiding under the bed from the large Russian and had been under there for most of the day since he'd woken this morning to Elizabeta who wanted to change his wound bandage.

"N…Nothing it's just comfy under here." He mumbled shrinking back as the Russian who'd been sat on the bed simply looking underneath shifted to lie down on the floor beside the bed. His amethyst eyes looked thoughtful and confused as he lay there for a few moments rolling around occasionally to try and get comfy. A small frown formed on his face.

"I am not seeing how the cold floor is comfortable." The Russian mumbled and sighed motioning to Matthew to come over. "Come out and we'll get some food da?" he offered and Matthew was once more thrown a loop. This man scared him beyond all reason and it wasn't the abuse that did it. It was the kindness he showed afterward that really scared the young blonde. Matthew not wanting to anger the large Russian scuttled over to him squeaking loudly when Ivan very carefully wrapped his arms around Matthew lifting him up placing him on the bed.

Ivan placed a tray of food on Matthew's lap before sitting sideways on the bed crossing his legs and simply smiled his usual creepy way at Matthew. The food smelt to good to resist and so Matthew very nervously began to eat the mash potato. "I…It's good" He said shyly taking another bite. The Russian smiled his hand going to ruffle Matthews hair in a way that made him nervous. It was strange the way this man showed affection, was almost like a lover would do to their partner. Elizabeta's words floated around his head and he didn't flinch instead allowed the Russian to continue playing with his hair after all if the Russian was happy then he wouldn't hurt Matthew.

"Matvey is a being such a good boy, would you like your blanket back tonight?"

"Ye…yes" Matthew muttered nervously squeaking when the Russian leant in closer to him their eyes meeting. The Russian leant in placing a small kiss on Matthew's forehead before running his large hand lightly across Matthew's cheek mumbling something about Matthew being "A good boy."

Matthew sat obediently under the attention he was receiving unsure of what to do if he reacted in any sort of way that the Russian male didn't like it would result in pain for him. Yet when he was "good" the Russian was a kind man which seemed to throw the poor blonde boy into a world of confusion.

"Ivan"

Matthew and Ivan both turned their heads to the door seeing a tall blonde man that Elizabeta had mentined his name was Ludwig and also one of the men that had brought Matthew to this place. He was stern looking with cold blue eyes that made Matthew shiver.

"Da?"

"When you're ready we're going out." Ludwig said adjusting his leather jacket calmly. Matthew finished his food in silence watching both Ivan and Ludwig converse curious as to where they were going and why. Another thing that Matthew was currently wondering was why hadn't his parents come and saved him yet it had already been 2 days or was it 3? He just couldn't remember.

"How long do you plan to keep the kid Ivan?" Ludwig asked breaking Matthew from his daze he turned to stare at the two.

"For as long as it will be taking." Ivan stated calmly patting Matthews head taking his plate and standing. "Arthur will realise his mistakes." Ivan grinned before leaving the room with Ludwig shutting the door behind them.

Matthew blinked. 'Mistakes? How?' he chewed his bottom lip in thought. 'Ivan loves Arthur but he rejected him… so… what do they plan to do?" Matthew blinked for a moment was there a way to get Ivan to spill the secrets he was hiding.

Why did they even have Matthew in the first place obviously he wasn't Alfred and therefore Arthur wouldn't care as much as he did for Alfred after all Matthew was the younger twin and was therefore considered to be Alfred's clone something he hated people calling him. 'Arthur might not even come looking for me and he'd soon convince papa to stop looking.' He thought and felt self hatred rising inside him mainly for his own thoughts. He felt sick for thinking like this his family loved him didn't they? Well of course they did they were his family, they raised him to so they must surely care for him also.

His hands fell into his hair as he closed his eyes tugging at the hair painfully. "I want to go home… I don't want to be here anymore." He mumbled tugging his hair harder he couldn't explain it but tugging his hair caused him some sort of relief it was like the pain on the inside was coming out. The harder he tugged the more he felt. "I just want to go home" he mumbled tears forming in his eyes as he fell sideways on the bed burying his head into the pillow. Ivan was an enigma to him one minute kind and the next cruel. 'Ivan… I hate him the most.' He growled slightly shocking himself with his anger as he hit the pillow angrily. 'Kidnapping me and holding me hostage how dare he do that to me.' Matthew who was known for being quiet and calm snapped and screamed into his pillow loudly tugging his hair in anguish he just wanted to go home and forget all of this happened.

He didn't hear Ivan return till the man wrapped him into his arms. "Matvey what is wrong?"

Matthew felt large hands gently manoeuvre his smaller ones from his hair. His fingers were rigid and stiff but Ivan was gentle as he did so something which sent Matthew's head spinning with confusion why wouldn't this man just stick to one mood. "Matvey please to be telling me what has upset you so?"

"Why won't you just kill me or let me go" Matthew mumbled softly. "I don't like it here and you confuse me. One second your nice and the next you're molesting me or stabbing me."

"It is because I am liking you very much. I am glad that it was you brought here and not Alfred. I like Matvey a lot. Maybe even loving. But Matvey must be punished for being bad." Ivan said gently his hands gently stroking the boy's head. Matthew simply lay there exhausted even though he did nothing all day. He allowed Ivan to play with his hair and talk to him in such a gentle way it terrified him.

'I just want to go home.' Matthew thought his eyes falling close once more as he fell asleep in the Russian's arms. The Russian gazed down at the boy asleep in his arms his face void of all emotions as he toyed with Matthews's soft blonde hair. "Matvey is to be part of plan but I shall keep after." Purple eyes gleamed possessively as a smirk fell on the silver haired mans lips. "Da all mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of Matthew's Stockholm Syndrome i just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and subscribing it means a lot. i also took note of someone complaining about my grammer so i took it upon myself to find a beta. my Beta is my close friend Nadine who's going to handle that so hopefully i shouldnt get any more complaints XD lol.

Sorry this chapters so short its sorta like a little filler for you all :P enjoy ^^

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Elizabeta - Hungary

Francis - France

Chapter 6

Days passed for Matthew who slowly felt he was going insane. Ivan was having severe mood swings; one minute he was kind, loving and affectionate. The next he was down right cruel, pinning Matthew down or trying to have Matthew satisfy him by means of oral. Matthew had so far managed to escape but every time he refused the little light in his room would go out and panic attacks would overtake him. He would lose all the walls he'd built up around himself, screaming and crying until Ivan turned it back on.

Eventually Matthew had learnt that if he just did what Ivan wanted without questioning or showing emotions the Russian man was happy, and if Ivan was happy the light would stay on and Matthew would get rewards like food and his duvet. The duvet he'd been given was large and thick keeping him warm during the cold nights.

Visits from Elizabeta kept him sane as she shed light on his situation, his disappearance was apparently over the news his brother had gone live on television claiming he'd be a hero and save Matthew. Matthew had laughed at this realising it was just Alfred dreaming, after all at the end of it, both of them were still just kids. What could Alfred do to save him from this place.

Looking up from the book Elizabeta had given him Matthew watched as Ivan walked to him quietly. "H…Hello Ivan." He mumbled noticing the dazed look in the Russian's eyes.

"Matvey you are a good boy, da?" The Russian asked with a strange smile on his face.

"Umm… yes."

"Then Matvey may come to new room." He said, motioning for Matthew to follow him. Carrying the book and duvet with him he walked along the halls with Ivan going up some stairs, they stopped at the end of a hall. Ivan opened the door motioning for Matthew to enter. When Matthew did his jaw dropped this room was beautiful and to Matthews delight it had a large bay window. He ran to the window sighing in delight the feel of the sunlight on his skin he realised that the mansion he was in had large grounds surrounding it and his window looked out over a beautiful garden. "Pretty," he grinned admiring the roses that surrounded his window as they grew up the wall.

"You like the view, da?" a voice from beside him asked causing Matthew to turn his head and smile, nodding.

"Yes very much."

"I am glad." The Russian muttered turning to Matthew ruffling his hair. "Though I prefer sunflowers to roses. But they are still nice." He said allowing Matthew to explore the rest of the room. The furniture was all made from fine polished oak; the bed was a four-poster with what looked like silk sheets. '_Why has Ivan brought me here?_' he pondered touching the sheets admiring their soft texture. His mind reeled as he stood there; he was only brought out of it when two large hands pulled him backward into a strong broad chest. "I…Ivan?"

"Yes Matvey?"

"Please let me go," he mumbled closing his eyes tight when he heard the male chuckle. He squeaked loudly when the Russian pulled him closer nuzzling his nose into Matthew's hair.

"No." Ivan replied softly simply taking the moment to hold the boy in his arms. Matthew's heart was pounding like crazy, unsure what to do. If he reacted in a way that Ivan didn't like then surely he'd get punished or moved back to that room he was in before. He liked this room, it gave him hope and he sort of liked the attention Ivan gave him in the aspect of rewards. '_Wait what!_' Matthew's eyes widened as he realised his own thoughts. He WANTED Ivan's attention in a positive way? Thinking back every time Ivan praised him recently he'd felt happy his heart would flutter.

'_I'm going mad, I have to be that's all I can think that's happening there is no way I… I want his attention. W…wait a second what is he doing to me._' Matthew gasped as he felt lips against his neck.

"Nnn… Ivan please don't." Matthew whimpered terrified about what was happening though he couldn't deny the fact that what Ivan was doing felt really good. Matthew was a virgin even for being the son of the ever-perverted Francis. Francis had taught Matthew about sex at the age of 16 when he became of age and yet Matthew had never showed interest. Yes he had relieved himself once or twice, but that was natural. But the 18 year old had never really done anything before, and so here he stood unsure of what to do as the Russian that had kidnapped, tortured and locked him up did wonderful things with his lips to Matthew's neck.

"I…Ivan stop plea…ahhh!" Matthews eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Ivan chuckled softly playing with the string on Matthew's hoodie.

"Da little Matvey, you seem to be enjoying this." Ivan smirked pulling the young blonde closer.

'_God save me._' Matthew thought his eyes closing as several emotions hit him at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone how are you all? ^_^

Today i bring you a yummy chapter of yaoi goodness. i hope you are all enjoying the story still ^_^

Thanks to my Beta Nadine ^^

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Chapter 7

Lips caressed soft skin as a small cry echoed through the room. The scene was laid out as follows: A small pale blonde boy with glasses pinned down on a beautiful silk sheet by a very tall Russian man. The boy's face flushed a pleasant pink as soft lips caressed his neck and naked chest. Small little squeaks and sighs emitted from the blondes lips as all rational thinking had long since left his brain, obviously having gone south for the winter and not returning any time soon. How had it all come down to this for Matthew? Being kidnapped for something he didn't do and now this… being seduced by his captor. He knew it was wrong, deep down within his heart he knew something about this wasn't right. But the touches and caresses from Ivan were just too good to ignore and deny. Matthew was only human and he needed human contact even if his only contact was from this mood swinging Russian.

Ivan smirked as the boy below him responded just the way he wanted, everything was perfect in this moment. Ivan had little Matthew just how he wanted him, a blushing mess beneath him. Biting his lip to prevent a chuckle from escaping Ivan leant down brushing his lips just below Matthew's ear. "Such a good boy Matvey is." Ivan purred smirking as the boy below him shivered at the husky voice even Ivan didn't know he could do. This boy brought strange emotions out of him and Ivan at first hadn't liked at all, but gradually was beginning to crave those feelings more and more.

"I've rewarded you with a new room which has nice view…so Matvey will you do me little favour da?" the Russian asked stroking the boys face. Matthew gazed up at him with gentle amethyst eyes that were soft and warming unlike his own sharper and colder ones.

"Wh…What kind of favour?" Matthew asked nervously and the Russian smirked, the way he stammered was just so cute. He sat the Canadian boy up before standing up at the edge of the bed beside Matthew. It was then that the smaller boy's eyes widened and a blush dusted his cheeks in a way that made Ivan just want to forget the whole idea and take the boy right there and then. "Y…You want me to… with that?"

"Da."

The boy squeaked looking around the room with fear, did he think that Ivan would take him away if he refused? The answer was no Ivan just wanted to see if he would do it or not. If he didn't Ivan would simply tease the boy mercilessly till he was begging to be taken then leave him wanting as punishment. That was how Ivan's mind worked all things with Matthew had either a punishment or a reward. He continued to observe the boy with fascination as Matthew swallowed hard and nodded his head. "I'll do it." He mumbled.

"Wonderful." Ivan grinned stroking Matthew's hair affectionately. "I look forward to it my little Matvey." Ivan watched with amusement as the smaller boy scuttled closer to him till he was face to face with his hard on.

_-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_

Matthew's hands trembled as he slowly reached up undoing the Russian's trousers. 'This is what he wants if I do this I can keep the room and he'll probably reward me with food or maybe I can go outside the room.' The mental psyching himself was working well that was until he'd pulled down the Russian's trousers and pants to reveal the problem. A large problem that had Matthew's eyes wide as saucers. 'That is NEVER going to fit.' He gulped nervously gazing up at Ivan who simply smiled down at him with a kind of dopey kind smile that Matthew knew better than to trust. There was probably a deeper, darker meaning to this smile.

It took several moments of mentally preparing himself for what was to happen before Matthew finally raised a trembling hand wrapping it around Ivan's length. He knew how to do this he'd seen Alfred's porn stash and had been unfortunate to walk in on Francis and Arthur before. He shuddered at the memory of his two fathers engaging in oral. Though when caught Francis had merely done his "Ohnonononon" laugh and yelled after the fleeing Matthew that it was a natural thing to do.

'Don't get side tracked.' He scolded himself as he felt Ivan sigh softly at the soft hands caressing him. Ivan's hands lightly threaded into Matthew's hair coaxing him close. "Go on da." Ivan said softly toying with the curl on the top of Matthew's head. That accursedly annoying curl that never went down no matter what he did to it. 'You can do this.' He told himself over and over as he continued to stroke lightly before swallowing his pride and lifting his head to the length. Opening his mouth he shyly let his tongue slide out and lick the offending item. Judging by the tightening of the hands in his hair he'd done a good thing for Ivan and it scared him when his heart fluttered with joy at the thought of doing a good thing for Ivan.

Taking the head into his mouth and using his hands to stroke the rest he explored the new appendage in his mouth curiously poking, licking and prodding with his tongue. His eyes he'd decided to close merely because he couldn't bare looking up and seeing the Russian gazing down at him with an intensive gaze.

Feeling more confident due to the Russian's gentle petting of his head he slowly took more into his mouth squeaking a little when Ivan began to rock his hips in and out. "Da good boy Matvey." He practically purred to the blonde making the blonde's chest swell with pride.

It wasn't a disgusting taste like Matthew expected, it was just strange… and salty. The pre cum that slid onto his tongue only acted to strive the blonde further wanting to please the Russian and see him crumble under what he was causing. His head bobbing up and down the sensitive flesh, what he couldn't do with his mouth he used his hands for. He took note of Ivan's change of breathing pace and opened his eyes looking up what he saw shocked him to his core. Ivan's face was flushed a delicate pink and his eyes were half lidded. He was supporting himself on a bedpost to the right with one hand whilst his other hand was still threaded in Matthew's hair motioning the boy to keep bobbing. He looked… almost like an angel in this moment. Matthew felt that same feeling of pride rising inside him as he saw what he was doing to the normally cold man.

"Da, Matvey if you keep this up I will cum." The male said softly as his head fell back with a soft sigh. All in all when Matthew thought about it he wasn't sure if he was proud of himself or disgusted by the prospect of what was about to come.


	8. Chapter 8

I was so in the zone with writing that I was able to finish this chapter tonight XD This chapter I'm super happy with though I made myself cry when writing it coz i was so into it :3

To answer a review i ended last chapter on a cliffhanger simply for affect ;3 and to tease a friend XD it worked so i'm happy.

Anyway enjoy chapter 8 of Matthew's Stockholm Syndrome.

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Francis – France

Arthur – England

Alfred – America

Kiku - Japan

Chapter 8

'_Why did I do that with him? … I don't understand what happened.' _

Thoughts like this had been what plagued the young blonde captive for the past 5 hours. He'd hidden under his blanket, only resurfacing for dinner and the toilet. Ever since he'd done what he did with Ivan he could barely look at himself in the mirror. Ivan had came into his mouth and shockingly Matthew had swallowed it, gagging slightly at the bitter taste. Ivan had chuckled stroking the boy's cheek calling him "adorable" and that he was such a "good boy." Ivan had even brought him a special dinner of Matthew's choice, he'd asked for pancakes with maple syrup.

He was scared it was plain and simple, the large Russian man scared him to the point where if he could he'd run away screaming. However part of him also wanted to go out of his way to make the Russian happy. As when the Russian was happy it meant praise and rewards.

'Am…Am I doing this just to get his praise.' He pondered chewing his bottom lip in thought. He currently lay in a ball under his blanket; he had a small gap which made him able to see the door if someone was to enter. '_I feel so confused__,__ my heart pounds whenever he comes near me… and when he…._' Matthew flushed letting out a loud whimper as memories of the previous encounter flooded his mind. How gentle Ivan had been to him. '_What do I do_?' he thought sadly. _'I wish papa was here.'_

_-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_

"Francis? Come on love it's all right please eat something."

The Englishman whispered stroking the broken Frenchman's hair. Since their little boy had gone missing Francis hadn't slept a wink or eaten for that matter. The man who usually prided himself in his looks was a wreck, unshaven, his hair a mess and tangled, his clothes the same for the past 3 days. The days had slowly passed and Arthur didn't know what to do the police wouldn't stop sniffing about even wanting to bring them in for questioning which they regretted as they were at the receiving end of an angry French man and a pissed Englishman, the police decided it wasn't a good combination to go against. Even Alfred was feeling the effects as he'd been a lot quieter than normal and had been suspended from college for beating someone up who made a comment about Matthew that he didn't like. That person was now in hospital thanks to Alfred. Alfred's only source of comfort besides his parents was his boyfriend Kiku. He'd returned from the date with Kiku proudly with him to introduce him to his family. Upon entering the house he'd been shocked to see police interviewing his parents. Francis had been in hysterics and had literally latched himself to Alfred sobbing. Kiku had stayed, even helping out by serving tea. Arthur had asked Kiku to spend the night just to keep Alfred company which he did.

Kiku had been coming to the house every day after school to see Alfred and he was able to cheer the boy up to some extent, alas there wasn't much the Japanese boy could do besides hold Alfred while he blamed himself for his brother's kidnapping.

"No I cannot eat. Not whilst my little Matthieu is still missing." Francis sobbed hugging the polar bear plush that Matthew carried around the house like a lifeline. Francis buried his head into the bear's fur sobbing which only served to break the heart of his lover.

"We'll find the wankers that took him Francis I promise." Arthur offered kindly stroking Francis's hair. "And when we find them I'll bloody kill them myself." He added with a much darker tone.

"What if my little Matthieu is being 'urt… or worse what if they…what if they… he's only a boy Arthur!" Francis cried shaking like a leaf. Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis kissing his head softly.

"I know love, I know." Arthur whispered gently, the normally confident Francis Bonnefoye turned Kirkland after marrying Arthur was now a broken man. Matthieu was Francis's life as was Alfred, both boys were treasures to them. "We'll get him back Francis."

"Oui" he mumbled his head buried in Arthur's shirt.

"Dad? Papa?"

Both men turned to see Alfred his hair a mess bags under his eyes and what looked like tear stains down his cheeks. "They'll… They'll find Mattie right?"

"I'm sure they will lad, come here," Arthur offered kindly, motioning for Alfred to come to them. Alfred walked to his adoptive parents allowing them to envelope him into a hug. He snuggled between the two closing his eyes however he was unable to close them for long, every time he did he saw his brother. His twin he vowed to always protect and take care of. _'Mattie please hold on I'll find you. I'll be your hero,'_ He told himself clenching his fist in new found determination, no one messed with his family and got away with it.

_-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_

Francis looked around confused he was in a large black emptiness unable to see a thing. 'Where are zee lights?' he pondered, jumping when he heard someone call his name. What he saw broke his heart, it was his little Matthieu. His clothes were scruffy with holes and he had a cut on his face.

"Matthieu!" he cried running toward the boy reaching out for him. His little boy was right there and if he could just get to him and wrap him in his arms he'd never let him go again. He frowned as he kept running as fast as he could but he was unable to get closer to Matthew.

"Papa… help me." Matthew cried his eyes becoming wide as a shrouded figure grabbed him from behind.

"MATTHIEU!"

Francis ran faster if that was possible. Alas, as he reached Matthew about to grab the boy's outstretched hand they all vanished and Francis woke up. He bolted up in bed crying out for his son causing Arthur to wake in a panic. "Francis?"

"Matthieu my little Matthieu," he sobbed tugging at his hair frantically causing Arthur to believe the man might actually pull his hair out if he wasn't careful. Sitting up Arthur pulled Francis into his arms feeling how stiff he was and rubbed his back soothingly. "Francis please… calm down." He mumbled softly rocking the man back and forth gently.

Francis sniffled holding onto the English man shaking like a leaf "My little Matthieu." He mumbled subconsciously. Arthur was extremely glad that he'd sent Alfred to Kiku's for the evening. Arthur had dropped Alfred at the foreign exchange student's flat asking if Alfred could stay the night. Kiku had been delighted saying he'd keep Alfred busy with some video games.

"Francis poppet you need to calm down. You'll make yourself ill, I know it hurts believe me it hurts me too, I miss him too. But Matthew would only feel guilty to see you like this, please just settle down." Arthur said stroking Francis's hair gently.

It took a while but eventually the man calmed himself down and simply lay in Arthur's arms, allowing Arthur to rock him back and forth. He hummed a small tune that they often hummed to the boys when they'd been younger. "Francis."

"Oui?"

"Do you remember that time when Alfred got angry with us for not letting him share a room with Matthew anymore? He got so angry he ran off and we couldn't find him for a week and it turned out he'd ran off to stay with Feliciano and Lovino?"

"Oui I remember what does that have to do with anything?"

"What I'm saying is… Alfred was ok and though we don't know were Matthew is I'm sure he's just fine. He's a smart boy just like his father."

"Stroking your own ego eh Arthur?"

"Well he got your looks and my brain."

"I'll let you have that one," Francis mumbled with a small smile allowing Arthur to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close and giving him a number of kisses. "Arthur?"

"Mm?"

"Je t'aime, Arthur."

"I love you too Francis." He said with a gentle smile. "Try to get some sleep I'll be right here with you."

Francis nodded softly, it took a while before he managed to fall asleep again. Arthur lay with him for a while before closing his eyes and he too managed to fall asleep again, holding his husband in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Good evening to all my lovelies out on . I'm sorry it has taken me so long to publish this as it ended up the original chapter 9 i saved to make chapter 10 so i had to redo a chapter 9 for all of you. =D Please read and enjoy and please, please, please review i love to hear what your all thinking.

A big thank you to my Beta Nadine who was kind enough to do this for me. Also a huge thank you to all my reviewers & subscribers so far.

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

_**(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))**_

Alfred – America

Kiku – Japan

Matthew - Canada

Feliciano –

Lovino –

Antonio – Spain

Ludwig – Germany

Gilbert – Prussia

Arthur – England

Francis – France

Chapter 9

Alfred was not a happy camper so to speak. He gazed around the dark room he was staying in. His father had dropped him off at Kiku's flat, explaining he needed to have Francis alone for a while and attempt to calm him. '_Probably going to sleep together__,__ sex always makes Francis better__,__'_ Alfred thought and bit his lip lightly, trying not to laugh at the thought. His fathers were certainly the oddest pair he knew. Arthur was rude and brash, straight to the point and above all a proud English gentleman. Francis was cocky, loud and sometimes acted like a downright pervert, but of course those who truly knew Francis knew that the Frenchman was in fact a romantic. He'd never force anyone to do something they didn't want. Though granted, he would tease them terribly to the point they'd be a blushing mess. Yet together they clashed in a way that seemed to be perfectly natural, the classic mother and father roles they took on fit them perfectly. France was the mother figure who was always fussing over their looks and made the best food. Arthur was always there to discipline them and steer them in the right direction.

Alfred had never known his true parents but that never mattered to him, Arthur and Francis were his true parents and he was never ashamed to admit it. Hell he beat a kid to a bloody pulp for insulting them. Shaking his head from the thoughts he was having he turned to see Kiku sleeping next to him. The smaller Japanese boy looked almost feminine with his long eyelashes and silky jet black hair. Alfred smiled a little, his hand going to Kiku's hair brushing the bangs lightly from his face. Kiku had been his saviour during this time always there to comfort him though the boy never said much it was the small things he did. Alfred sighed softly as he turned his head to look out the window. "Mattie… where are you bro?" He mumbled softly, his anger building as he clenched his fists; he would hurt whoever took his baby brother. Ok, so maybe not a _baby_ brother, but Alfred was born first so in comparison Matthew was the baby brother.

"Alfred?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Kiku, did I wake you?"

"Hai…it's fine though, are you thinking about Matthew?" The boy asked, his large chocolate brown eyes gazed at Alfred curiously and Alfred sighed, nodding his head and rubbing his own blue eyes that were heavy due to tiredness.

"I'm going mad dude… I need to know he's ok, I mean sure he's hard to spot sometimes but I always knew he was there. It was like a twin thing I always felt him in the room. But now he's gone I feel so… out of place." Alfred frowned, clenching his fists in his lap to contain his anger. "I feel so fricking useless. I promised Mattie I'd be his hero… I'd always protect him, I failed."

Kiku's head dipped to one side his face emotionless, but that changed as a small smile appeared on his face, he scuttled closer to Alfred and very carefully wrapped his arms around the louder boy. Alfred froze for a moment before relaxing against Kiku's embrace. "Hey… I thought you didn't like to touch?"

"Sometime I make exceptions, this is one of those." Kiku said gently, watching as Alfred relaxed completely and lay back into his arms. "We go rooking tomorrow for clues if you rike?"

"I would," Alfred mumbled smiling, Kiku really was the greatest boyfriend ever. It took a while but eventually the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms this time both of them sharing Alfred's futon.

_-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_-_-_

"Where are we going?" Kiku asked walking along the street with Alfred in the lead, a look of pure determination on his face.

"To see some old friends of mine." Alfred smiled as they walked along the road, the street was a quiet little area with lots of trees and flowerbeds. They approached a house which was occupied by a brunette, who was humming as he watered the flowers. He seemed to be singing in Italian as he swayed his hips from side to side.

"FELI!" Alfred called causing the boy to look up. The boy blinked, stunned, before his whole face lit up.

"VE! Alfred it's been so long since you've come to visit. I heard about Matthew I'm so sorry, both Lovi and I are keeping our eyes out for him honest." Feliciano smiled. The young Italian beckoned Alfred and Kiku into the house as he called out in Italian for something. His response was returned as another Italian who looked almost identical to Feliciano appeared. "Lovi," Alfred smiled.

"Don't call me that you damn bastard." The boy blushed red, looking away but everyone in the room could see the small smile on his face.

The group sat around the kitchen table, a large bowl of tomato pasta in front of them courtesy of Feliciano's urge to cook for everyone he saw. Lovino and Feliciano were practically brothers to Francis who'd grown up with them. Francis was also childhood friends with Antonio, who was Lovino's partner and also a member of the police.

"So far from what I heard from Antonio the police have no clues. It's like he vanished without a trace, all they found at the scene was his phone and a bag of food he'd been sent out to buy. It's a shame really because the phone had a tracker, if he'd had it… we'd have found him by now," Lovino said with a blank expression his voice deadly serious. Lovino glanced at his brother who nodded softly.

"Ve, it's horrible that no one knows where Matthew is." Feli mumbled as he took a fork full of paste putting it into his mouth. "Though there is a possible lead." Feliciano mumbled turning back to his brother Lovino.

Lovino nodded his head himself now eating some of the pasta his brother had made. "Mmm there is a small lead. Antonio said that his old friend Gilbert had suddenly reappeared recently in town, he wasn't alone either, he was with his brother Ludwig. Ludwig and Feliciano here used to have a thing back in college but Ludwig was such a damn stuck up bastard he left without a trace, he was too scared to come out to people in college. We find it a little odd they're suddenly back, we think maybe they have something to do with it. But Gilbert won't talk to Antonio and Ludwig won't talk to my brother so there's no way to tell for sure." Lovino spoke, the whole time his fist was clenching as everyone knew he was very defensive of those he felt belonged to him, and in this case it was Antonio and his brother. Alfred could understand this though as he was the same with Kiku and Matthew.

"Cheers guys," he said softly as he glanced at Kiku who seemed to be lost in thought. Kiku snapped out of his daze, giving Alfred a small smile, and both turned back to the Italian brothers thanking them again for their time. Feliciano smiled at them brightly in his naturally dopey way. "Ve, they'll find him I know it." Feli said happily.

"I hope so," Alfred muttered and the two left walking down the road hand in hand. Kiku was quiet mostly listening to Alfred mumble about different possibilities. "What if Matthew is dead?" He said suddenly causing Kiku to look at him in shock.

"Affred?"

"No think about it… he's been missing for 5 days now and no clues at all have been found except the chances that two German guys may be involved. What if whoever took him… what if they killed my little brother?"

Kiku frowned his brown eyes gazed sadly at the elder boy. "You can't think rike that. It's not good for you." Kiku said heatedly and mumbled something in Japanese. He gazed at Alfred angrily at first but his eyes softened again and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred. "Do not give up hope." Kiku mumbled into his chest as he was much shorter. Alfred sighed his own body relaxing as he wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy he'd come to love.

"Kiku… thank you."

"Hai"

Alfred jumped hearing his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Dad? What's wrong?" He asked paling as his father's voice was heated. "What! Are you sure… ok I'll be home soon." He hung up. "Dad said he got a letter about Matthew."

Kiku nodded and together they both headed back toward Alfred's home. The police were already there when they arrived. Antonio, the family friend was there comforting a hysterical Francis. Arthur was pacing, his hair a mess from where he'd no doubt been running his fingers through it. "Dad!"

"Alfred thank goodness you're back." Arthur sighed walking to Alfred embracing him tightly.

"What's going on?"

Arthur reached over to the table holding out a note to Alfred. "Here."

"What the..."

_**If you ever want your son back alive and in one piece you best be prepared to do whatever we ask. We aren't patient men Arthur Kirkland**__**,**__** so be prepared. To show you your son is ok for now here is a picture of him**__**.**_

Alfred reread the note which had been made classically from cut out newspapers it was so cliché it hurt his head. "Mattie's alive," Alfred felt relief wash over him his heart pounding, his little brother was ok, but for how long?

He looked at the second page a picture of his brother stuck down. Matthew was asleep by the looks of it on a rickety looking bed his hair was dirty and his glasses were gone maybe broken? Or maybe just taken off. Anger burned through Alfred as he noticed the fact Matthew's stomach was bandaged leaving the question of what was beneath it. _'If they hurt him I'll kill them.'_

Kiku took Alfred's hand in attempt to comfort him which seemed to work, the elder settled down a little letting his fingers entwine with Kiku's. He handed the note back to Arthur and turned his head seeing Antonio and Francis in a deep conversation both with dark looks on their faces. "Papa?"

Francis looked up at Alfred seeing both Alfred and Arthur gazing at him curiously. "Oui I'm sorry Antonio and I were simply discussing something."

Antonio was Spanish, he'd moved to England a long time ago to be with his online lover Lovino, he joined the police force a little while ago. It turned out however that the Spaniard had known Francis for a long time during their childhood as they were inseparable during a holiday camp.

Arthur walked over placing a hand on his husband's shoulder, "what is it?"

"I had an interview with the police, and they suspect Gilbert and Ludwig may be involved. I explained that they were old friends of myself and Francis, and that I was sure they'd never do anything to hurt either of you, but I was told they were the prime suspects at this point in time... So now all we can do is just sit tight and wait for now." Antonio explained the Frenchman beside him nodding with a tired sigh.

"You should rest Francis, you look like crap," Antonio added as an after though patting Francis lightly on the back dodging the Frenchman's fake attempt to hit him.

"Ludwig and Gilbert?" Alfred hummed in thought. "Lovino and Feliciano mentioned those two today. Lovino said that Feli dated Ludwig a while ago back when they were in college."

"That is true, Feliciano was very taken with Ludwig. He would follow him like a little puppy everywhere and would practically let the German do whatever he wanted with him. Poor bugger, it was obvious Feli loved him but when it came down to it Ludwig was a coward, he couldn't come out and admit he loved Feli so he left to go back to Germany. Left Feli a mess for months, it was a while before he smiled properly again." Arthur explained as he made a cup of tea for himself and a green herbal tea for Kiku who bowed his head politely, taking the cup and sipping slowly. Alfred shook his head with a small sigh, everything was so confusing, were these people involved like Antonio suggested? Part of him hoped they weren't merely for his Papa and Feli's sake.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter for you all. This was what chapter 9 was originally going to be but i held it back to make it the tenth chapter in my story. =D i hope you are all enjoying it as i am having a great time writing it. A quick reminder to any people out there that this is simply a fanfic idea i had and i know that Ivan is in no way a kidnapper or an abusive person. (Well not much anyway XD) Please continue to review and subscribe, let me know what your all thinking.

Lots of love to my reviewers and subscribers who are already fans i love you all xxx Also a big LOVES to my beta Nadine

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Chapter 10

Matthew sighed as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He'd run himself a bath, he planned to enjoy the hot watery bubbles. He looked himself over in the mirror, taking note that he was becoming thinner. He tugged at his blonde hair lightly. _'Jeez__,__ papa will be mad when he __sees__ how sick I look__.__'_

Shrugging the rest of his clothes off he slipped into the warm water, laying back with a soft sigh, his eyes closing peacefully. "This is nice," he mumbled softly, sinking lower into the water until only his face was out. His hair was floating in the water. It was quiet and peaceful, just how Matthew liked it. He ran his fingers lightly through his hair easing out the tangles that had formed in it. Sitting up he reached for the shampoo. "Darn, can't reach." He mumbled, not willing to stand in the bath as the water was so lovely and warm.

"Here you go da."

Matthew turned his head, eyes wide, seeing Ivan standing before him with a smile offering him the shampoo bottle. "I…Ivan?!" he squeaked loudly, covering himself nervously with his hands. "What are you doing in here?"

Ivan chuckled and waved his hand calmly silencing the boy. He emptied some shampoo onto his hand before slowly massaging the mixture into Matthew's hair. Matthew stuttered nervously before silencing allowing Ivan to do as he pleased. "Matvei has been very quiet since last night, are you mad at me?"

"N…No," he stuttered nervously.

"Please do not lie." Ivan stated calmly, washing the shampoo from Matthew's hair. "Close your eyes." He stated calmly as to avoid shampoo getting into Matthew's eyes. Matthew complied, closing his eyes and allowing the Russian to finish before he felt a soft towel pressing to his face. He dried his eyes opening them to see Ivan smiling at him merrily. Ivan was wearing a black turtle-neck jumper his sleeves rolled up. It was probably the most casual Matthew had ever seen him dressed.

"Who said I was lying?"

"Da? It is obvious when you lie, you blush and you're blushing." Ivan stated with a smile, rubbing Matthew's hair dry with the towel before reaching for the small shelf and taking down a bottle of shower gel. "Turn around, I will wash your back," Ivan offered kindly, which threw Matthew off the trail per say. Why was the Russian being so kind to him? He didn't understand what was happening or why his heart was pounding so much when the Russian smiled at him so kindly.

Ivan smiled softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Matthew's neck. "Matvei is enjoying his bath, da?"

"Y…yes." Matthew replied gently and squeaked when arms wrapped around him, pulling him into Ivan's chest. "Ivan!"

"You're so loud Matvei." Ivan purred, his hands trailing over the boy's body, making him squirm. "Hmm Matvei is very responsive." He smirked a small giggle left his throat, as he noticed that even with his hair soaking wet the curl had risen back up on his head. Ivan's hand grasped the curl gently tugging it wondering if he could make it stay flat. He was shocked when Matthew cried out arching his back, crying out Ivan's name.

"S…Stop please," Matthew begged, his face flushed in a way that stirred Ivan's need for the boy. With a curious glance Ivan tugged the long curl again, a smile forming on his lips when Matthew cried out arching his back again, his hips thrusting forward slightly. "Ivan!"

Ivan grinned, his other hand going into the water wrapping around Matthew's hard length and stroking him. "Matvei is very excited by simple hair tugging?"

"Sh…shut up, it's a sensitive spot," Matthew mumbled his hips rocking subconsciously into the hand. Ivan smiled, stopping only to lift the boy from the bath and within moments had him pinned on the bed.

Matthew's mind didn't even register when some soft lips met his own in a kiss that left his head spinning. _'H…He's kissing me, what do I do… it feels so nice. Now I know why papa always likes kissing dad.' _Matthew nervously responded to the kiss, his own lips brushing back on the Russian's. The two kissed passionately; Ivan was the one to ask for more by licking the younger boy's bottom lip. Matthew opened up shyly, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Ivan smirked, pulling away and gazing down at Matthew, he ran his hands through Matthew's hair gently allowing them to trail down the boys body until they met his length once again and he stroked it. "So responsive Matvei."

"Ivan." Matthew's soft violet eyes met Ivan's amethyst ones, both simply gazed at one another before Matthew ever so nervously leaned up to connect their lips. He had no idea what drove him to do this but right now he wasn't thinking. "It's not fair… you're still dressed." Matthew mumbled.

Ivan laughed softly, sitting up. "I shall fix this, da?" Ivan said pulling off his large jumper and scarf. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight before him. "I…Ivan..."

"Da Matvei?"

Matthew sat up his hands lightly tracing the scars on Ivan's chest. "W…what happened?" he asked sadly. On Ivan's chest were a number of scars that looked like he'd been attacked by an animal.

"Back in motherland my little sister was attacked by bear, naturally I dive in front to be saving her life. Our father killed bear but I was mauled by it." Ivan said still smiling. "I do not regret, I couldn't allow it to harm Natalia."

Matthew smiled, to Ivan these weren't horrendous scars they were a medal of honour for protecting his sibling. Matthew leaned forward kissing the scars lightly, making Ivan smile lightly and stroke Matthew's hair.

"Matvei," Ivan purred tipping the blonde back following him with a passionate kiss; Matthew returned the kiss willingly, his hands going into the Russian's silver hair. Ivan pulled away slowly gazing down at the younger boy. "Matvei shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

"You wish to stop da?" Ivan asked the younger boy. He was shocked when the normally timid boy pulled him into a kiss shaking his head. This was his way of consenting to what they were doing. He didn't want them to stop so Ivan wouldn't. Ivan pulled away from the kiss holding out two fingers to Matthew. "Da, you know what to do?" he asked and Matthew nodded.

Matthew had seen enough porn (His brothers of course) to know how to do this. Taking the two digits into his mouth he sucked them gently using his tongue to lather them up all the while his lilac eyes locked with Ivan's. Ivan felt his face flush a little simply by the sight, it was after all a nice sight to see. He removed his fingers before laying over Matthew once more. "Ready?"

"Mhmm," Matthew closed his eyes bracing himself, squeaking a little when a single digit entered him. It felt so strange, it made Matthew wonder how on earth his dad put up with it when he and Papa made love. The simple thought probably wasn't the best thing to think about causing him to shudder. "Are you all right Matvei?"

"Yes." He blushed shyly, vowing to keep his mind on what was happening right now, however his mind couldn't wrap around what was happening, after all wasn't this considered wrong? He was kidnapped by this man and here he lay naked before him his ass being invaded somewhat by the kidnapper. However this wasn't forced, Matthew was willing, but the question was why? '_Because I like to see him smile and praise me?_' he pondered. '_Because __I__… like him?'_ his eyes widened as another finger entered him and he mewled softly. Could it be possible to like – maybe even love – this man that had kidnapped him for personal gain?

"Matvei is so tight," Ivan purred softly kissing Matthew's neck gently, he sucked softly on his collarbone leaving a nice mark there. Matthew moaned softly as the fingers inside him moved around stretching him, he gasped when they brushed a spot inside him. "I…Ivan."

"Da, found it." Ivan smiled and it wasn't his fake creepy smile, it was a true smile that left Matthew's heart pounding in his chest. Ivan angled his fingers slightly, brushing a spot that left Matthew a moaning mess.

"Ivan!"

Pulling his fingers out the Russian stroked Matthew's length softly before letting go, removing his trousers and boxers. Matthew blushed nervously sitting up there was still no way that thing was going to fit inside him. "Matvei, will you please make it wet?"

"Oh…Um, ok," Matthew sat up, leaning over Ivan's arousal before taking it into his mouth. He felt hands on his head, petting him and Ivan's gentle voice praising him in such a way that made him feel very proud of himself. When Ivan pulled away Matthew became nervous allowing the Russian to guide him onto his stomach with his ass in the air. Ivan smiled, admiring the view for a moment before he slowly entered the boy. Matthew whined softly, hugging the pillow in front of him. "I…Ivan it feels..." His voice trailed off when Ivan pushed deeper into him, his whine becoming louder.

"It'll get better, just wait." Ivan said softly.

Matthew lay patiently, occasionally wriggling at the intrusion in his lower regions. He soon realised that Ivan was fully inside him and it was beginning to make him feel strangely full and complete. '_It's nice.'_ He blushed, snuggling his head into the pillow blushing harder.

Ivan chuckled, asking Matthew if it was okay to move within him to which the blonde nodded his head. Ivan slowly pulled out before pushing back in, angling the head of his length to brush a spot that would make the younger boy moan. And moan he did, as the spot was hit he arched beautifully while moaning Ivan's name. Ivan, driven to see Matthew like that again, kept hitting the same spot with powerful strokes. Matthew literally came undone under him, holding onto the pillow as his legs turned to jelly. "Ivan!"

Ivan rolled Matthew onto his back before capturing him in a passionate kiss, resuming their pace with Matthew's legs now hooked around his waist. "Matvei is close, da?"

"Yes."

"Together we'll go."

"Ivan…"

A few more thrusts and several more kisses and both came, calling one another's name. The large Russian came inside Matthew who had sprayed both their chests with his release. Matthew went limp, panting softly, a blush on his face. Ivan leaned down kissing his cheek. "Matvei is so cute." Ivan teased, stroking the boy's face lovingly. Matthew was in a state of bliss and shocked even Ivan by snuggling up to him. "Tired?"

"Yes," Matthew mumbled his eyes feeling heavy. The guilt in his mind he knew would return tomorrow but right now he didn't care. He was sticky and a little uncomfortable down below, but again he didn't care because he was just too tired and he knew Ivan would clean them both up later. Matthew fell asleep in the larger man's arms, who also decided to take a nap but not until after putting on his large shirt and scarf. After all, only Matthew could see his scars, he'd not permit any others to see them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Gilbert - Prussia

Chapter 11

When Matthew awoke the first thing he felt before he even opened his eyes was the slight throbbing in his lower regions. He shifted to try and lie on his side to get comfy, only for his face to come into contact with something warm and soft. His eyes flew open as his heart rate accelerated due to sheer panic. He looked up nervously to see Ivan's sleeping face, his breathing was so quiet it made the timid blonde wonder if he was even still alive. _'What the hell happened why is he laying wi… oh no… last night we…oh god.'_ His face flushed several different shades of red, as he closed his eyes whimpering. He couldn't understand how he'd let himself get that way, he felt like such a slut.

He counted backwards from ten quietly to try and calm himself by the time he reached zero he felt much better, that was until Ivan's eyes opened slowly. The Russian blinked sleepily at Matthew before smiling a little his eyes closing again.

"Hello Matvey." Ivan said gently as his eyes opened once more blinking a few times as to get used to the sunlight in the room. Matthew squeaked nervously causing the Russian to chuckle and pull him close. "Vat? Are you being afraid of me again?"

Matthew shook his head frantically trying to sit up but his back and bum hurt too much. "Owww," He mumbled rubbing his back with his hand. Ivan seemed to notice this and smiled softly, which again wasn't something Matthew was used to as when Ivan smiled like this he didn't seem so psychotic. Ivan's hand gently went down stroking the younger boy's back.

"Perhaps I should have been gentler with you, da? You seem to be fragile like a sunflower." Ivan said before he grinned, his face seemed to light up with excitement. "Da! I shall call you my little sunflower from now on, da Matvey?"

Matthew flushed at the pet name Ivan had given him unsure of what to make of it. On the plus side it made him feel happy, special almost by the fact Ivan associated him with something he obviously loved. On the other end of Matthew's mind he wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted by the blow to his manly pride.

Eventually Matthew was able to sit up, though it hurt what with the constant throbbing. Ivan smiled ruffling his hair saying he'd go get breakfast and return with pancakes with maple syrup. Of course he knew Matthew's favourite food by now as every time he asked Matthew what he wanted to eat, Matthew would say pancakes with maple syrup. Matthew watched him leave, blushing as he pulled his hoodie and boxers on as to be somewhat decent. Looking up he was stunned to see a male entering the room with a smirk on his face. The silver hair and red eyes were a give away as Matthew recognised him instantly as the man who helped kidnap him.

"allo birdie."

Matthew paled realising this was the man who'd hit him the first day he was here. "W…What do you want?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Tssk not very polite are you? The awesome me came to visit you and yet you can't even be polite? The name's Gilbert, learn it quick cuz I'll be a legend one day." The man smirked. Matthew gulped nodding his head nervously, as he noticed a small yellow bird in the man's hair.

"Oh I see you've noticed the awesome Gilbird? He's mine." Gilbert grinned walking over bending over slightly to meet Matthew's gaze. "You know you're a real loud one, I could hear you from my room and I'm the next floor up. But I guess Ivan's gotta get what he can outta you."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you don't actually think he cares do you? You're just a little subject of frustration to him till he gets that novelist." Gilbert said calmly. "You know I can see the resemblance you're just like Francis, never kept his legs closed when he was your age."

Matthew paled, this man knew his papa. "You don't know anything about Papa."

"Don't I?" Gilbert started to laugh "I know damn well what Francis was like when he was younger, he'd jump any cock he saw. Are you the same? I wouldn't mind havin' a go at yah. Doesn't really matter if Francis finds out, he and I don't talk much anymore anyway." Gilbert smirked cupping Matthews face. "What do yah say kid fancy letting the awesome me take a whack at yah?"

"NO!" Matthew pushed him away hard, his eyes wide with fright and anger. "You shut up, you know NOTHING about my papa. He's a good man and he wouldn't associate with a hoser like you!"

Gilbert seemed stunned before he began to laugh hysterically his red eyes darkening to almost a blood red. "Oh really?"

"M…Maple" Matthew flushed red, falling back on the bed as Gilbert leaned over him.

"Let me tell you something boy. Don't think you're better than me, no one will be better than me understand. And I suggest you start treating me with some respect because I doubt you'd want this going to your dear papa." The Prussian pulled out a picture from his jacket holding it out for Matthew. He stood back up straight smirking proudly.

"W…" Matthew's face was a pale white as his hand trembled. The picture was of him on his knees on the bed. Ivan stood in front of him, trousers unbuttoned, his length hanging out. Matthew's lips were around said length and his eyes were gazing up at Ivan. A blush was dusting his face as he seemed to be seeking approval from Ivan.

"How did you?"

"The door was left a tiny bit open and I was walking by… simple really." Gilbert said nonchalantly. He laughed when Matthew tore the photo in half, stuffing it into his hoodie. "You think that was the only copy?" he teased and shook his head tssking. "Of course I have more."

"Destroy them." Matthew pleaded and Gilbert laughed

"I may do but it all depends on how I feel and whether or not you be a good boy. See Ivan's a scary bastard in a bad mood so I suggest you keep him happy." Gilbert patted Matthew on the head chuckling.

"I don't understand, how do you know my papa?"

"I was his best friend along with Antonio. We were going to all stick together in college, but I fell out with Francis after the girl I loved told me she'd rather date Francis than me. Imagine the blow to my ego finding the girl I loved… loved a queer." Gilbert snapped before walking out. "See yah later Birdie."

Matthew sat quietly staring at the door, which had been left open, he could run if he wanted to but for some reason he couldn't move in a state of shock. Gilbert had pictures of him with Ivan and threatened to send them to Papa unless he kept Ivan happy. Another thing was what Gilbert had said, was he really just something to pass the time, a stress relief. Tears welled up in his eyes and he had no idea why it hurt so much, of course he should have expected it seeing as he was a prisoner. The tears fell down his soft porcelain skin and that was how Ivan found him, crying quietly into the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Da Matvey what is wrong?"

"Go away," Matthew mumbled with a whimper, turning away unable to look at the Russian. "Please just leave me alone Ivan."

"Matvey?"

"PLEASE!" He cried his arm falling his lilac eyes brimming with tears as he gazed up at the Russian. "I don't like this… my heart hurts so much, I'm so confused when I think about you it hurts my brain. What am I to you? Am I a toy you can fuck till you get what you want out of your plan? Or do you care for me?" Matthew sniffled rubbing his eyes with his sleeve having not put on his glasses. "I don't want to be used, I want to go home." Matthew mumbled weakly staring at his jeans.

He yelped when he was suddenly slapped rather roughly across the cheek. His eyes widened with fear as he gazed up at Ivan. "Y…you hit me."

"Da I did, you are being fool." Ivan snapped his eyes darkened as he grabbed Matthew's chin forcing him to look up. "What is making you think you are toy? I never said such thing!" Ivan's voice was getting louder and louder he was practically emitting a dark aura.

"You only want me to get to my father." Matthew mumbled weakly.

Ivan growled pushing Matthew back onto the bed, holding his arms above his head. "You are angering me Matvey." The Russian said darkly squeezing his wrists roughly. It was obvious he was holding back trying not to hurt or scare Matthew. "This is nothing to do with author, this is you. It is you I vant." Ivan said calmly, his head dropped his bangs covering his eyes. "It is you who I let myself be with, not even my little sisters have seen those scars on my chest, I let you see da." Ivan's voice was quiet, almost a whimper now and it scared Matthew far more than his voice when it was raised.

"I... Ivan."

"Are you not seeing that I am falling for you?"

Matthew squeaked when the Russian looked up at him, Ivan's eyes clashed with his own, unable to turn away from him, Matthew simply leaned forward as best he could his lips brushing slightly against Ivan's. What else could he do to comfort the man that scared him in a number of ways? One second Matthew was terrified of being hurt the next his heart was pounding from Ivan's words. This was the man who had taken his virginity and made him feel so many emotions he was unsure if he should feel. "I'm sorry Ivan." He mumbled softly turning his head away.

Ivan released him sitting up beside him reaching over to the plate he'd brought, placing the tray onto Matthew's lap helping him to sit up. "Just eat." Ivan muttered.

Matthew nodded timidly eating in silence the pancakes were delicious as always he often wondered who made them for him. He glanced at Ivan who was sitting beside him with his arms folded. A dark aura practically surrounded him. _'If he had an aura it'd be purple like his eyes.'_ Matthew thought, fork hanging from his mouth. Ivan caught him looking and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Matthew blushed, turning away and eating another slice of pancakes with maple syrup. Oh how he loved Maple syrup, he could easily eat a whole bottle of the stuff on its own. Just like Alfred and his burgers, it was always so expensive at McDonald's when taking Alfred.

Matthew cut a piece off the pancake holding it to Ivan, "here." He offered shyly almost afraid Ivan would yell. The Russian looked confused for a moment but leaned forward taking the small piece off the fork chewing it with a thoughtful expression. "It's nice right?" Matthew said with a smile as he ate another piece himself.

"Da it's all right, I find it too sweet." The elder said calmly before ruffling Matthew's hair. "But it is sweet like Matvey so I see why Matvey likes it da?"

Matthew blushed softly before a small smile formed, even after the row it seemed Ivan had forgiven him and he'd not punished him for it. Matthew found he could relax again around Ivan, and his shoulders slumped slightly rather than being stiff and tense. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Eh, I need a shower," he mumbled rubbing his chest where he knew his release from the night before had landed. Ivan laughed lightly, it was a simple harmless laugh that gave Matthew butterflies in his stomach.

"I suppose you do, as do I," The Russian suddenly smirked and Matthew flushed knowing what he was thinking. "How about we share da?" Ivan asked causing Matthew to squeak when Ivan leaned in kissing his cheek.

"O… ok," Matthew mumbled unable to refuse the offer, after all, how bad could a shower with Ivan be?


	12. Chapter 12

If you noticed i uploaded chapter's 11 and 12 together since i got them back from my Beta Nadine together :3. Please enjoy and please review 3

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Feliciano – N. Italy

Lovino – S. Italy

Antonio – Spain

Ludwig - Germany

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Gilbert - Prussia

Chapter 12

"Ve it's so sad." Feliciano sighed nursing the pint his brother had got him, though he just wasn't in the mood to drink. His eyes fell on his brother who was drunk dancing away with a stranger after having a fall out with Antonio, though this happened practically every week so Feli wasn't worried.

By 10:30 Antonio would show up and fight whoever Romano was draped on, claiming Romano was his. Romano would throw a few insults at Antonio which would result in the two verbally sparring, but it all would end when Antonio pulled Romano into a kiss. It was cliché for them and it was always the same.

Feliciano was used to it, really it was only a matter of time before it began. Sipping the drink before him, he pulled a face and sighed, calling to the bartender asking for a coke. _'Beer is something Ludwig liked__,__ not me.' _Feliciano sighed closing his eyes for a moment, he still hadn't got over his college love. The elder German had left an imprint on Feli's heart that wasn't going to vanish any time soon.

Feliciano took his drink, shifting to a comfy sofa booth, leaning back against the soft cushions and simply enjoying the music while watching over his brother. "Oh Lovino I wish you and Antonio wouldn't fight." He mumbled softly as the man his brother danced with flirted in his ear. The intoxicated Italian had blushed deeply giving a cute smile, which made the dancer he was with leer. "Ve, he'd put Francis's smirk to shame." Feliciano chuckled glancing at his watch it read 10:20. The door to the bar slammed open and sure enough there stood a pissed Spaniard.

"LOVINO!"

Lovino turned staring at the Spanish cop who stormed toward him "There you are you bastard, what took you so bloody long?" He smirked casually giving a drunken feminine giggle as he leaned on the man he'd been dancing with.

"I was working, what the hell are you doing with this guy when you're with me?" Antonio snapped, the normally happy go lucky man's eyes glared darkly at the man who was touching his lover. "Lovino is my lover, I suggest you get the hell away from him."

"Tssk, you bastard what do you know? You're the one who's being an ass like always."

"Lovino, you're my lover I'm not handing you over to another man or woman. I love you!" Antonio growled with determination, grabbing Lovino and pulling him into his arms. The drunk Italian landed in the Spaniard's arms, gazing up at him confused for a moment before glaring. "Let me go you damn tomato eater." Lovino cried, squeaking when Antonio pressed their lips together.

Feliciano sighed mentally telling himself the show was over as sure enough, Lovino kissed his lover back happily. Shaking his head he smiled slightly, they always were the same and it was amusing.

Feliciano sipped at his drink casually when he spotted something that practically made his heart stop. "Ludwig," he mumbled, his jaw dropping. The brunette stood, following the man in the hoodie who walked deep into the bar toward the back tables sitting down. He asked quietly for a beer which he began to drink at an alarming pace.

"Ludwig."

The hooded man looked up his blue eyes meeting Feliciano's brown. "Feli?" the German male asked curiously. Feliciano nodded slipping into the booth opposite Ludwig. "What are you doing here?" Feli asked quietly, he knew Ludwig was wanted by the police, he was needed for the disappearance of Matthew.

Ludwig looked nervous, that much was sure. The German's hair was ruffled unlike its usually slicked back state. His blue eyes kept darting around at the people of the bar. "I…is that your brother?" he asked motioning to Lovino currently entangled with Antonio.

"Ve… yes that's Lovi, best not let him see you… he wasn't exactly the nicest to you. Also Antonio's with the police he may try and take you in." Feliciano smiled weakly remembering Lovino's extremely colourful nicknames for Ludwig, none of them good.

Ludwig nodded for a moment sipping his beer before turning his head, seeing Feliciano gazing at him with big eyes. "What?"

"Why are you here? Why are they looking for you to question you about Matthew."

"Matthew?"

"Ve the boy who was kidnapped." Feli reached into his pocket pulling out his phone changing to a picture of himself with Lovi, Alfred and Matthew. "Matthew has purple eyes see?"

"Ja I see." Ludwig muttered looking paler than he had a few minutes ago his eyes gazing into his drink. Feliciano raised an eyebrow gazing at the German in confusion. why did Ludwig, a normally cool, calm and collected man, look so nervous?

"Ludwig you know something?"

"Vhat are you talking about of course I don't."

"Liar," Feliciano muttered coldly, his eyes refusing to leave Ludwig's. "Tell me the truth or I'll call Antonio."

"Feliciano you can't."

"I can and I will… tell me what you know!" Feliciano's voice rose in a panic causing some to look over, luckily Lovino and Antonio hadn't noticed. Ludwig groaned and downed his beer. Standing up, he glared at the younger man as he grabbed Feliciano pulling him out of his seat into the bathroom. Once inside he walked toward the disabled stall and, pushing them both inside, shut the door. "Ludwig!"

"Listen to me Feli you can't get involved it's too dangerous… you'll get hurt." Ludwig muttered softly looking at Feliciano with sad eyes. "Things are happening too fast I didn't… I didn't think Ivan would keep the kid, he just said he wanted to use him for something but now he's on about keeping him. The kid's so warped from being trapped and beaten he thinks he loves Ivan.'

"Ludwig I don't understand."

"He has the kid… the one from your picture, he's got him in a mansion just outside the city. Gilbert's there too but he's so money orientated he doesn't care it's Francis's son. If anything he's happy of that fact, he muttered something about revenge on the French guy."

"Ludwig."

"Feliciano I'm sorry … please understand I'm not a bad man, I had to get money to get back to England and Ivan was paying. I only wanted to come back to find you. To apologise for how much of a fool I was."

Feliciano trembled in the larger man's grip. "What are you saying?" he asked tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm saying that I still love you." Ludwig spoke calmly, his voice barely above a whisper but Feliciano had heard it well enough. Choking back a sob he threw his arms around the German's neck kissing him, which was a feat since the German male was so much taller than he was. It didn't last long as suddenly Feliciano pulled his head back, his eyes wide. "We need to tell the others!"

"I can't Feliciano I'm a wanted man."

"No not if you explain you're here to help."

"I don't know Feli..."

"Please Ludwig… for me?"

The German sighed nodding "All right… for you."

_-_-_-_ HETALIA _-_-_-_

Matthew blushed as Ivan towel dried his hair, Matthew had just finished his shower and Ivan had insisted that he towel dry Matthew's hair to which the young blonde complied sitting on the floor before Ivan. Ivan was gently humming a small tune as he rubbed the towel against his head, occasionally stopping to run his fingers through the locks to untangle them.

"Matvey would like to come outside da?" Ivan asked gently with a curious smile. Matthew turned his head, lilac eyes meeting amethyst purple and he nodded softly in shock. "Sure I'd love to."

"We'll go see the sunflowers tomorrow da?"

"Yes," Matthew sighed softly enjoying the petting of his head. He flinched when two arms wrapped around him but relaxed as he was pulled into Ivan's chest.

"Matvey?"

"Ye…Yes?"

"Do you l…" Ivan never finished as a crash was heard not far off. Ivan frowned standing as he went into the hallway looking down, crashing into Gilbert. "What are you doing?"

"They found us!" Gilbert paled. "You gotta get outta here now, screw the crappy kid and get outta here."

"Niet, I will not." Ivan walked over holding his hand out to Matthew. "Let's go Matvey." Matthew's head was swimming, someone was coming to take him away from Ivan… but that would make Ivan mad, wouldn't it? And then if Ivan was mad it would make Gilbert mad, and those pictures would go to his papa. He took Ivan's hand allowing the Russian to pull him along. He wasn't sure what happened but he was soon outside, going through a kitchen to a fast looking black sports car.

"MATTHEW!"

Matthew stopped, blinking. Stunned, he turned his head to see someone running toward them across the grass. It was Antonio, his Papa's best friend. He turned his head to look at Ivan who was in the driver's seat of the car, starting it up and gazing at him "Get in Matvey."

"I…"

"Get in!"

Matthew flinched and nodded, getting in the car, which began to rev loudly. Antonio had pulled out his pistol but there was no point, the car reversed at a shocking speed and sped off up the dirt path and out the gate. Antonio swore loudly chasing the car but it was too fast and was soon gone.

_-_-_-_ HETALIA _-_-_-_

"FUCK!" Antonio swore throwing his gun down, the other police had gone through the front and were now roughly pulling a male with silver hair toward a car. "YOU!" Antonio whirled round charging straight for Gilbert.

"YOU BASTARD!" he punched Gilbert hard in the gut. "What about our friendship Gilbert?! I can't believe you'd be involved with the kidnapping of your best friend's son!"

"That French queer? Ha! Funny joke Toni I don't give a shit, the awesome me doesn't need friends like that." Gilbert smirked. "Besides the kid enjoys being a cock whore let him be."

"What!" Antonio pushed Gilbert roughly to the floor sod the law this was personal. "What did you say!"

"You heard me… the kid? He's fucking Ivan and he bloody loves it. You should see his face, it's precious. I got a picture if you want." Gilbert smirked.

"LIAR!"

Gilbert chuckled softly despite Antonio punching him. "Don't believe me? Check my pocket, go ahead."

Antonio reached in pulling out a phone with a frown, he flicked through the pictures and sure enough Gilbert was right. His face became white as he clenched the phone, he felt sick. What was happening to Matthew? Did that Ivan man force him… or was it willing?

"You got a classic case of Stockholm syndrome on that one 'Toni." Gilbert smirked. "And the awesome me is going to enjoy the outcome. How'd you find us anyway?"

"I helped."

Gilbert turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Ah, Ludwig you fucking sell out. Always knew you were weak, lemme guess, Feliciano spread himself for you?"

Gilbert yelped when he was punched roughly in the face by Antonio. The other cops didn't seem too fussed by this, allowing their boss to do as he pleased. Ludwig stood beside Feliciano and Lovino who both looked just as murderous as Antonio did. Hell even Feliciano had a look that gave Gilbert the shivers.

"Your under arrest Gilbert." Antonio spat, pulling out some handcuffs and latching them to Gilbert. Gilbert simply smirked, his red eyes glowing mischievously as frankly he just didn't give a damn.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone sorry about taking so long my Beta Nadine and I were on a short 1 week break but are back now. here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it 3 Don't forget to review and enjoy. 3 love you all :D

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew - Canada

Ivan - Ivan

Alfred - America

Arthur - England

Francis - France

Feliciano -

Lovino -

Antonio - Spain

Chapter 13

"Ivan stop please!" Matthew cried ducking quickly, as a lamp went sailing past his head crashing into the wall. They'd arrived at a flat in the centre of London, it was a seedy run-down place that not many would come to willingly. Ivan was pissed at everything that had happened and had been shaking with rage, his aura practically poured off him.

Ivan's eyes turned onto him and before Matthew could do anything he found himself pinned on the floor a fist went into his stomach making him cough trying to gulp in air from being winded. "Why did you falter?"

"I'm sorry," Matthew replied, his eyes closed tightly in fright of being hit. "I just heard Antonio and I froze, he's papa's friend."

Ivan growled and tugged Matthew's hair roughly. "You are meant to be with me, da!? You need to listen to me always Matvei!"

"I said I was sorry!" Matthew yelped when Ivan roughly let go and stood, going to the fridge in the corner ripping the door open. The angry Russian mumbled something Matthew couldn't understand. Matthew watched as Ivan opened a bottle of vodka and took a large swig, gulping a large amount down.

"Matvei isn't meant to be disloyal to me," Ivan growled. "Not very good at all." Ivan walked past, placing himself down on the worn couch turning on the TV which had the news on. Matthew watched from the corner he'd backed himself into merely for safety. It was showing the house they'd just been in, Matthew was shocked to find that Elizabeta and her husband had been tied up and left in the basement by Ivan and Gilbert. _'How could he? They were nice people.'_ Matthew thought sadly but was glad they'd been freed.

Ivan grew bored and flicking the channels, stopping on a war channel while swigging his bottle as he watched. His eyes glanced toward Matthew then back to the screen. Matthew stayed in his corner, his legs against his chest his arms and around his knees.

Eventually Matthew, who wanted to get Ivan's approval back, crawled over placing his head on top of the Russian's lap. He was unsure of what else he could do. He sat still with his head on the Russian's lap simply waiting for what may happen. He winced when he felt a hand on his head, but relaxed when Ivan merely started stroking his fingers through the blonde's hair gently. "I'm sorry," he mumbled weakly, his hand clinging to Ivan's jeans.

He heard a soft sigh before his name was called gently. Looking up he blushed, seeing Ivan give him one of his rare smiles. The Russian leant down capturing his lips in a kiss before pulling away. Matthew pulled a face at the taste of vodka now on his lips. "Matvei is very important to me. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't Ivan."

"I'm glad," Ivan muttered before pulling Matthew once again into a searing hot kiss that left the young boy in a state of joy at the fact Ivan had forgiven him.

_-_-_ Hetalia _-_-_

Arthur, Alfred and Francis all sat gathered around the kitchen table alongside Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio. Antonio held in his hand a silver mobile which belonged to Gilbert, an old friend who'd been involved with the kidnapping. Francis had been distraught to learn Gilbert had been involved and not only that, hated him for something he had no idea had actually happened.

Feliciano had been overjoyed to hear Ludwig would only be in jail for a few months and that when he was out he'd be allowed to stay in England. Feliciano had managed to convince Lovino to allow Ludwig to stay with them once he was released. All this was possible thanks to Ludwig revealing where the mansion was and where Matthew was.

Antonio sighed taking a deep breath opening the phone to the picture he'd seen earlier. "What I'm going to show you may upset you both, I've been lead to believe that Matthew is suffering from Stockholm syndrome it does happen in these cases and this picture seems to confirm it." Antonio explained gently.

Alfred was made to look away whilst Arthur took the phone with a trembling hand. He gazed at it his face becoming white as a sheet. "Dear god," he muttered turning away covering his hand over his mouth.

"Arthur what is it?" Francis asked going to look over but Arthur stopped him.

"Francis I don't think you should see." Arthur mutters gently to his husband simply trying to save him from the pain he himself currently felt. Who could make Matthew do something like that? An act which was normally between two lovers and normally a beautiful thing now looked detestable.

Francis began to panic insisting he saw it too, to which Arthur refused, holding the phone out of reach. The phone however didn't remain in his grasp for long, turning his head he could only watch in horror as Alfred took the item gazing at the content. Alfred's face became blank for a moment before he too paled but unlike Arthur, Alfred's temper snapped.

"Who the fuck made my baby brother do this!?" Alfred yelled, slamming the phone down onto the table and glaring at Antonio. "And why the fuck didn't you get him back!?"

"We tried he was there… I almost had him I could have made it, but the Russian… he said something to Matthew and he obediently did as he was asked, getting into the car. He looked almost afraid to go against him." Antonio explained, trying to calm Alfred who was pacing with his fists clenched. "Gilbert claims that Matthew loves Ivan, in which case he's suffering from Stockholm."

"What is that?" Alfred asked, turning to his fathers in confusion. Arthur was comforting Francis who still wanted to see the picture for himself.

"Well lad it's a … well it's like a psychological thing. Our human nature wants us to survive and in a case of a hostage crisis, the hostage can become attached to the first person who shows them what they believe is true kindness. In Matthew's case his need to survive has caused him to attach himself to his kidnapper and do things he needs to in order to survive. In Matthew's mind he probably believes that this Russian loves and cares for him. So by doing those sorts of things he's able to stay alive and on the man's good side," Arthur explained slowly. "It happens a lot in abusive relationships."

"Bastard I'll find him and kill him," Alfred growled as he glared at the phone.

Everyone had been so wrapped up in the explanation they'd taken their eyes off Francis. Francis had managed to manoeuvre himself to see the phone, and when he did he screamed. The reaction was instant as Antonio grabbed the phone shoving it into an evidence bag and into his pocket. Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis, burying his head into his chest and holding him tightly as he shook, sobbing. Antonio and Lovino looked to one another, unsure what to do and settled on making the poor family something to eat as they hadn't yet.

Alfred however was staring at the wall in thought. He needed to find his little brother and fast before this Russian man tired of him. What if the man killed him?

"I know..." he mumbled and grabbed the house phone running up the stairs. Dialling a number he waited, when it answered he grinned. "Kiku, it's me Alfred… I know it's late but listen I need your help… you reckon you can get your brother Yao over tomorrow?"

"_Hai…but why do you need him?"_

"To help me find Matthew of course, your brother knows the streets better than anyone thanks to his drug dealing."

"_I knew I shouldn't have told you about that."_

"Kiku please it's important."

"_Aright, I __sharl__ get him around mine for tomorrow."_

"Thanks Kiku, you know I love you right?"

"_Hai, hai, I know."_

Alfred waited before he heard a sigh on the other end and his smile widened when the Japanese boy could be heard shifting around nervously. Affection wasn't Kiku's strong point so it was special to Alfred when Kiku showed him it.

"_I love you too… happy now?"_

"Much, good night."

"_Baka"_

Alfred hung up with a smile on his lips. _'I'll find you Matthew, please just hold on__.__'_

Returning down the stairs he saw that Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano had sat a small pasta dish for three on the counter for them. Arthur was sitting on the sofa with a blanket around himself and Francis. Francis was asleep, though his face was tear stained. Walking over Alfred plunked down beside his father with a soft sigh.

"You all right lad?"

"Y…yeah I will be." Alfred replied with a small smile though it was put on simply to try and cheer his father up. "Dad… That picture… Matthew, he… he didn't look forced."

"That's what Stockholm does lad, makes us different to what we normally are. Matthew probably believes he loves that man and therefore would do those things, though it sickens me to think about it."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"I don't know Al, I really don't know." Arthur said softly. "Right now though I have to be strong for Francis's sake and you." He said, looking stunned when Alfred shifted to rest his head on his father's shoulder. "Lad?"

"I just want to lay like this, we haven't since I was little." Alfred glanced at him almost nervously. "Is that ok?"

"Of course lad, don't be silly," Arthur smiled, wrapping his free arm carefully around Alfred. "You can always come to me."

"Thanks dad," Alfred mumbled, his eyes falling closed. Arthur smiled and carefully removed the boy's glasses, angling himself to place them on the table beside them. He shifted slightly so that he was reclined comfortably with Alfred's head on his stomach and Francis still sound asleep on his knee. He made it so Alfred was also inside the blanket and the three of them slept that way all night. On their minds was one thing and that was bringing Matthew home safe and sound.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all sorry it took so long for me to update i had a severe case of teh writers block. I always hate when that happens hehe. I wanna thank all of you for sticking by me thought and i hope you enjoy this chapter. 3**

* * *

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Chapter 14

"Ivan, in the bucket!"

Matthew sighed gazing down at the Russian, as he dived to the left over the side of the bed grabbing a silver bucket. The Russian heaved into the bucket coughing a little after, once he was sure he was done Matthew helped him lay back in the bed.

Ivan had been sick for the past few days and Matthew had been watching over him constantly like a hawk. He'd tried to feed him, though with Ivan's current illness he'd only end up throwing it back up a few minutes later, Matthew had even stayed by his side the entire time to keep an eye on him. "Your temperature hasn't gone down at all," Matthew muttered gazing at the thermometer in his hand. "We should get some medicine for you."

"Niet, I'll be fine, give me a few days."

"That won't get you better," Matthew replied and Ivan's head lowered as he sat in thought, it was obvious he was pissed off. Matthew ran his hand lightly through the Russian's soft silver hair gazing at him; if only Ivan trusted him enough to let him out of the flat. "You've not been able to keep food down and it's worrying Ivan, you were even throwing up just plain water."

"I'll be fine, I just need rest."

"Let me go?"

"No absolutely not, you'll leave." Ivan snapped, glaring.

"I won't!" Matthew responded as his face formed an angry frown. "Why don't you trust me!"

"Because." Ivan sat up, about to argue, but he couldn't as he dived once more, hurling into the bucket which was followed by a soft groan. Matthew lay him back stroking his face gently gazing down at him, he fed him some cold water to soothe his burning throat while dabbing his face with a wash cloth.

"Oh please Ivan, I hate seeing you sick. You need medicine. It's been 3 days, please let me do something to help you! I'm begging you."

"Matvei..."

"Please you can trust me. I'm…. I'm your sunflower right?"

Ivan's face flushed at the nickname he'd given Matthew and nodded almost nervously. "Da, you are."

"So let me go get your medicine and I'll return." Matthew pleaded, he didn't want Ivan to get worse. Ivan sighed nodding his head motioning to his trousers for his wallet. Matthew retrieved it and handed it to Ivan who smiled weakly. "Grab whatever you think we need." Ivan said handing Matthew £30 in notes. "Be careful, da?"

"I will be," Matthew smiled, kissing Ivan's head before taking the key to the flat and putting it into his pocket. Pulling on a jumper Ivan had let him use he left the house, heading toward the clump of shops he'd seen on the way to the flat. Walking along the pavement he kept his head down, glad to have the large jumper of Ivan's to nestle in as it was cold. He had a cap on his head which he adjusted every now and then to make sure his eyes were covered.

Entering the pharmacy, he found several medicines that would work to help Ivan so he bought two of them. The cashier raised an eyebrow asking for ID and Matthew paled slightly. Cursing, he pulled his wallet out which he'd always had showing the girl his ID. She took it looking at him then nodded, taking his money and handing him his change and giving him the bag.

Thanking her quietly he left the shop heading to the next one, a small corner shop. Grabbing a basket he walked through the isles, pondering what to make Ivan for dinner. Something he could hopefully keep down. '_Maybe soup… or toast it's something simple.'_

He gathered some food for himself before looking at the soup, picking a tomato one since it had no bits in it. He walked down the isle for hygienic stuff and stopped, seeing a soap that was scented with sunflowers. "Ivan would like that," he muttered with a smile, placing it in his basket. He went to the checkout where a nice old lady was. He froze, seeing a picture of himself behind her on the wall in the missing persons window.

He kept his head down masking himself with his cap taking a bag packing the items he bought and paid, smiling at her kindly. He left quickly hearing a gasp as he did so. '_Maple_ _she figured it out_.' He kept the bags close to himself and ran toward the flat, only looking back once to see a man who looked like security on the phone watching him with worried eyes. He rounded a corner darting down the road as fast as his legs allowed him glad to see the flat was not far off. He ran inside heading up the rickety staircase that smelled of weed, no doubt from the smokers a floor above. He opened the living room door, shutting it behind him and removing the hat and jumper along with his shoes. Leaning over to catch his breath he allowed himself a few moments to relax, as there was no way they could have followed him. He put the shopping away, leaving the flat key and change on the kitchen counter and heading toward the bedroom to check on Ivan. He entered the bedroom and smiled gently, seeing Ivan was fast asleep. He placed the medicines down on the table beside the bed and sat down on the edge, lightly stroking the Russian's hair.

'I don't understand, I could have ran and just left him. I could have let that security guard catch me but I didn't, I ran back here. With his illness he could die, and the thought of that makes me unhappy. I care for him too much.' Matthew simply sat in a daze, his hands continuing through Ivan's hair_. 'Ivan… do you love me?'_ he pondered curiously gazing at the sleeping form. It was obvious to the young blonde that somewhere along the way he'd fallen for the Russian who kidnapped him with intent to harm his father, though he was unsure why and how it had become love. But now it didn't bother him because Ivan was there and he needed to take care of him.

_-_ HETALIA _-_

"Say ahh."

"Dah?"

Matthew smiled feeding the Russian some soup with a giggle as Ivan pouted at the flavour. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Matthew asked with a tilt of his head.

Ivan smiled, shaking his head gently. "No it fine I'm just not used to the flavour."

"Sorry, I figured it'd be easy for you to swallow." Matthew muttered continuing to feed Ivan. Since his trip to the shop a few days ago the medicine seemed to be working wonders for Ivan. He was able to keep liquids down, though he'd occasionally puke still, but at least he didn't have a fever anymore.

Ivan lay back on the sofa with a sigh as he watched with mild interest as his little sunflower wandered around their small kitchenette, cleaning away pots and pans. It was soon obvious that Matthew was a clean freak, which only made the Russian amuse himself by making small piles of mess for the younger boy to clean. Matthew hadn't asked to go out since the day he got the medicine as he seemed content but almost afraid to go outside again.

The blonde finished with a satisfied smile on his face as he returned to Ivan's side, sitting beside him. Ivan eyed the young boy curiously before reaching out, pulling him into his arms and making the boy giggle in delight. Smiling, the Russian wrapped Matthew in the blanket and stroked the blonde's hair with mild fascination. "Matvei is comfy, da?"

"Y…Yes thank you," Matthew smiled and Ivan nodded in satisfaction with the answer, the TV was playing an old film in black and white which held no interest to either male in the room. Instead Matthew snuggled into the Russian's chest and it wasn't long before he was starting to drift off to sleep, what with Ivan's fingers running so gently through his hair.

'This is nice…' Matthew's thoughts travelled back to when the Russian had been sleeping, did Ivan love him the way he loved Ivan?

"Ivan?"

"Da Matvei?"

Matthew breathed heavily before taking a deep breath. "Do …do you love me?" he asked nervously, his heart pounding in his ears. Ivan blinked, stunned, a blush on his face before he smiled in a way that was only shown to Matthew. He leaned down capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

"Da, I do my ïîäñîëíå÷íèê."

**Translation:**

ïîäñîëíå÷íèê - Sunflower


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone well here is chapter 15 and i know its short but it had to be for it to go right with the drmatic affect i wanted to create. :3 PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Alfred – America

Yao – China

Chapter 15

Matthew's head fell back as he moaned loudly into the dark room. The only other sound that could be heard was Ivan's quiet groans. They moved together in sync, Ivan cradling the boy in his arms as they made love. "Ivan," Matthew mewled as Ivan's hand wrapped around his length, pumping him roughly.

"Cum for me Matvei," Ivan whispered softly, leaning down and nibbling Matthew's neck gently, making the blonde mewl in pleasure as his body reached his peak. The blonde released with a cry over their stomachs and was soon followed by his Russian lover, who came inside him. Ivan lay over the boy for a moment catching his breath before pulling out and rolling onto his side. Matthew lay with his eyes glazed over, a dream-like smile on his face.

Ivan glanced at Matthew and smiled lightly as the blonde boy cuddled into his side with a soft sigh. "Matvei, I want to ask you a question."

"Mmm?"

"Would you leave with me?" Ivan asked gently, stroking the boy's face. "This country sees me as your kidnapper but we could leave and be together. Would you like that?"

"Leave? Go where?"

"Russia." The Russian said gently. His purple eyes were gentle and he looked almost afraid of rejection from his younger lover. "My sisters need me to take care of them, you see they get sick very easily and need me with them, but I can't leave. Not without you."

Matthew lay quietly thinking about it, could he move to Russia with Ivan? Could he leave without anyone's knowledge, pretend to be dead and start a new life with Ivan in Russia with Ivan's family? He'd never see his family again. Alfred, Papa and Arthur, they'd all think he was dead. Turning his head to look at the Russian he saw Ivan looking at him with what looked like a lost face, he looked almost scared of Matthew saying no.

"Ivan... I don't know."

"Think about it da?" Ivan said gently, sitting up and obviously hurt by Matthew's unsure attitude. Matthew grabbed Ivan's arm, gazing at him nervously.

"Please don't go," Matthew muttered weakly. "Just lie with me for a while?"

Ivan sighed softly before nodding his head, laying back and pulling his naked lover into his arms once more, kissing his forehead. "Da Matvei."

"Love you," Matthew mumbled into his chest, unsure if the Russian heard him but his answer was quick when the Russian kissed his head again.

"And I love you, my little подсолнечник," Ivan responded quietly only for Matthew to hear. Anything affectionate Ivan said, it was always quiet only for Matthew's ears, which made it special. Ivan turned his head to gaze out at the night sky. He knew he'd have to move fast, he'd received a call from one of his allies that the police were snooping around the area he and Matthew were in. His fear was being found and having the blonde boy in his arms taken away. Matthew sighed softly stirring Ivan from his daydream, he noticed that Matthew was fast asleep a smile on his face.

_-_ HETALIA _-_

Alfred stood outside a shop in the down-town district, he'd received a phone call from his boyfriend's older brother who had news on Matthew. Yao was a genius but fell in with the wrong crowd, becoming part of the crime scene in London. The plus side to this, however, was that he was able to get information on anything that Alfred could want, which included Matthew vanishing. Kiku hadn't wanted to get Yao involved, but had submitted when Alfred had a breakdown and begged him, as he feared his brother would be dead if they didn't act soon.

Alfred glanced at his phone, it was 3am and it was freezing cold, but then again what did he really expect from it being the middle of winter. The young blonde sniffled as his nose began to run, he rubbed his nose on his jacket sleeve. He jumped when he saw a dark figure walking his way but recognised him instantly as Yao. "Hey dude" Alfred smiled casually.

"You're Alfred right?" Yao asked, he was a little similar to Kiku. Yao was Chinese whereas Kiku was Japanese but both were brothers on their mother's side.

"Yeah dude… but that doesn't matter, you saw my brother?"

"Aru… I did, last week I was in this very shop," Yao said motioning to the shop they stood before; it was a pharmacy. "He had a hat on but I recognised him from the picture on the news. He was buying a load of medicines, looked pretty worried."

"Crap what if he's sick?"

"He didn't seem sick and from what I heard he said it was for a friend. Maybe that kidnapper of his had a cold?"

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"Well I did some research, I know where he lives." Yao said with a smirk on his face as he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket drawing out a piece of paper. "Want to find him?"

Alfred gazed at the piece of paper his hands shaking by his sides, this could mean he could find his baby brother and bring him home. He'd be the hero, just like he'd always promised Matthew when they were younger. "What do I need to get my brother back?" Alfred asked taking the piece of paper into his gloved hand. His eyes darkened and his usually happy smile was gone, instead a cold smirk was on his face. He'd do anything to get Matthew back.

"Not much but the bloke he's with is dangerous so it's best to take some sort of defensive weapon with you." Yao muttered as he toyed with his ponytail, casually leaning on the wall which made Alfred think the boy was very feminine.

"Will a gun do?" Alfred asked, casually pulling his bomber jacket to the side to reveal a pistol in it's holster. "It was a gift imported from America that I normally keep in a cabinet at home but I figured I might need it."

"Yeah that'll do, just don't actually shoot him or you'd end up in jail and well... Kiku'd never forgive me if that happened to you." Yao said and they walked along the road as Yao directed him to the place his brother was meant to be at. They stopped outside a rickety looking set of flats. "There." He pointed to the first floor, it was the only room on that floor with a light on. "Your brother is in there, aru."

"Hey dude… thanks for this, I owe yah one after this is over." Alfred smiled clapping Yao on the back before he headed inside the building. Yao stood casually under the street light before he smirked slightly. "I really will never understand Kiku's choice in men," He muttered before turning and walking off down the street.

Alfred shot up the stairs taking two at a time, the blood pumping in his ears. "I'm here brother," he muttered as he ran down the hall. Stopping at the door to the room, he could see the light underneath the door. Pulling out the pistol he took a deep breath. 'This is it, I'm not leaving without you Mattie.'


	16. Chapter 16

SInce chapter 15 is so short and this one is short also i decided to post them up together however i'm going to be mean and say you can't have 17 until i see more reviews as reviews give me the insparation to right ;3

* * *

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters in order of mention: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Alfred – America

((This chapter is Alfred's P.O.V))

Chapter 16

I took a deep breath, holding the gun in my hand at the ready. This was it, I'd save Mattie and we'd go home and everything would be perfect again. My heart was pounding as I counted to ten before I ran at the door, using my foot to break the door in. Being an old building it collapsed pretty easy. I heard a yelp which was obviously my brother – I recognised it right away. I pointed my gun at the way the noise came from as the door flew open. Dude they weren't kidding when they said this Ivan guy was dangerous. He was HUGE! He had shaggy silver hair and purple eyes, and was that an aura I saw around him? But what was behind him was what I'd come for, the shaking blonde boy in the long shirt and boxers.

"Mattie!"

"Alfred!?" Matthew stepped nervously from behind the Russian but I didn't trust this guy at all, this guy kidnapped my baby brother after all. I kept the gun aimed at Ivan as my eyes fell on my brother. "Get dressed Matthew," I growled, realising the shirt and boxers was all my brother was wearing and it made me sick to think this bastard had touched him that way. "I'm taking you home, got it?"

"But Alfred you don't understand," Matthew said flushing as he stood beside the Russian putting his arm around the Russian's, this Ivan man seemed to smile and place his hand atop my brother's and I just snapped. I couldn't control my anger, it just made me see red.

"Don't touch my brother you commie bastard!" I yelled stepping forward trying to make myself look taller. "I'm taking Mattie with me. Don't you dare try and stop me!"

The Russian looked annoyed at first before he smirked and it pissed me off. "Da, you can take him if he chooses to go with you. Matvei?"

Matthew looked between me and this Russian guy, which to be really honest hurt. I knew from what Antonio told me that Matthew was brain washed with Stockholm syndrome and that he believed he loved this guy but at the end of the day... it was kidnap, plain and simple. This guy took Matthew, refusing to let him come home and how could anyone believe that as real love. "Mattie dude… why are you thinking about this. What about Papa and Dad? They've been sick with worry. It took us days to get Francis to eat again. Please come home." I begged, I know it sounded weak, the Hero begging but I had to try and appeal to Matthew's kind nature. Surely if he knew Francis was in pain he'd come home with me safe and sound.

The Russian also looked annoyed by Matthew's hesitance. "Matvei?"

"I don't know!" Matthew suddenly yelled, clutching at his hair and tugging at it frantically. "I don't know, I don't know!" My heart broke as Matthew fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically. 'Oh matt.' I thought as I clenched my fist. The Russian glared angrily while walking to the sofa, reaching into it and pulling out a large lead pipe which only confirmed my suspicions. The man was crazy.

"Ivan what are you doing?" Matthew asked. His face became one of horror as the Russian stalked toward me. "STOP NO!" He cried, grabbing Ivan's arm. I watched in horror as Ivan pushed Matthew roughly, causing him to fall back and hit his head and himself.

"MATT!" I cried pointing the pistol in my hand directly at the Russian "You bastard … you claim you love him yet you hurt him. I'm taking him home!" I said as we circled each other. I managed to get to Matthew's side kneeling down to check him he was ok just spaced out and dazed. The Russian was holding the pipe with a smirk walking toward us.

"Matvey belongs to me. I won't lose him too." Ivan growled.

"Matthew belongs to no one, that's not how love works," I spat, annoyed. How dare this guy treat my little bro like an object! I had to dodge as a pipe swung past my head, I cursed as I dropped the gun in shock and I rolled across the floor standing a little away. "Damn," I muttered.

I had to flip backwards to dodge the pipe again and winced as I smacked into the wall. "You're fucking crazy!" I yelled out at the Russian, who simply kept coming at me with a sadistic smirk.

"Da."

I tried to dodge again, but it was awkward and the pipe hit my arm with a sickening smack. I couldn't hold back the cry as it hurt like hell, I hit the floor roughly holding my arm. "You won't get away with this."

"Da, I think I will." The Russian smirked as he stood over me, pipe raised above his head. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit. A gunshot rang out through the apartment and then nothing.

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

**See this box it's for reviews =3 You all have no reason not to :3 so please review for me xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for reviewing (I knew you could do it XD) and as a reward here is the chapter you have all been groveling for ;3 enjoy !

**Enjoy the story! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Ivan – Russia

Alfred – America

Arthur – England

Francis - France

Chapter 17

A gunshot rang out through the apartment and Ivan's eyes widened as he felt the pipe slip from his grasp, pure shock in his expression from the bullet that lodged in his throat.

"Matvei?" He choked out through a mouthful of blood as he fell to the ground. He turned his head to see Matthew on the floor holding the gun in his hands. His eyes were full of tears that poured down his face as his arms shook.

Matthew watched as Ivan fell to the floor blood slowly pooling around him. Alfred stood up shakily, his eyes wide with horror and his arm hanging limply broken. "M…Matt what did you do!"

"I … He… I." Matthew dropped the gun his hands began shaking with fear he slowly crawled toward Ivan stopping beside him. Ivan's head turned to gaze at Matthew his eyes were dull as he looked up into familiar lilac eyes. "Ivan." Matthew muttered softly, going to touch his face. Ivan simply smiled weakly, his own hand reaching up lightly to touch Matthew.

He muttered something Matthew couldn't quite hear, but he was almost sure it must have been a 'sorry'. His hand fell from Matthew's face as his eyes became lifeless. Matthew sat confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now as they moved to his hair and he began to scream as blood pooled around him.

His eyes closed tight as tears poured down his face. Matthew continued to scream as he tugged at his hair, his glasses falling off his face to break on the ground below. He'd just killed Ivan, the man he loved. Alfred ran to his brother's side grabbing him and pulling him into his arms. He pulled Matthew away, collapsing with him a little away from the Russian's body. "Matthew, please calm down."

"Alfred I … I killed Ivan… I killed him, I only wanted to stop him but I panicked," Matthew sobbed burying his head into Alfred's chest. He had panicked when he'd heard his brother cry out in pain and had reacted on impulse, shooting the person that was about to kill his twin. That person was Ivan.

Alfred reached into his pocket calling Arthur. "Dad… I found matt, he's fine dad but seriously… SHUT UP!… just, please... just get here quick." He told Arthur the address before hanging up before Arthur could ask any further questions.

_- HETALIA -_

It wasn't long before police sirens could be heard, followed by calls and footsteps. "ALFRED!" Arthur called as he flew up the stairs with Francis ahead of the cops who had told them to stay back, but the Brit had told them to sod off and that he needed to see his sons.

"In here" Alfred called and soon his father and papa ran in. Francis cried out seeing Matthew, and fell to the floor his arms around the boy sobbing. "Matthieu! Papa is so sorry he sent you out. Papa is sorry. Forgive me!"

"Papa?" Matthew sniffled before hugging Francis tight, crying softly into his papa's chest. Arthur knelt down stroking Matthew's hair. His own tears fell but it was more tears of joy at seeing his son. The police and ambulance crew entered the flat and began searching; the paramedics took Ivan as he was pronounced dead at the scene. Arthur looked at Alfred "What the hell happened?"

"Kiku's brother found Matthew. I came to get him but that fucking nut case attacked me with a lead pipe! Then just as he was about to kill me, Ma…Matt shot him." Alfred said looking at Matthew who had passed out from pure stress. Francis was holding him tight, stroking his hair and singing a lullaby in French. Francis allowed the paramedics to examine his son. They bandaged a cut on the back of Matthew's head, but luckily he was not suffering from a concussion.

"Matt shot him?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too. He panicked seeing that Russian go to kill me, and he just shot him. I think it was instinct he didn't realise what he was doing."

Arthur nodded softly glancing at Matthew with sad eyes. "I never thought this would happen to him. And if you ever do anything so reckless again so help me I will hit you myself." Arthur scolded before he pulled Alfred into a hug. "Thank you Alfred."

"Dad?"

"You got Matthew back, something I couldn't do but please don't be so reckless. What would I have done if he'd killed you and taken Matt? I'd have lost both my sons."

Alfred felt his shirt become damp and he blinked, stunned. Arthur was crying, something the novelist rarely ever did. "Dad…" Alfred smiled, hugging his father back. "You can't kill the Hero remember… Ow! That hurt!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You bloody twit."

"I love you too dad," Alfred muttered, but a smile was evident on the young man's face. His family was back together again.

* * *

One chapter left guys, if you want it your going to have to review for it :3


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys... well here it is the last chapter of Matthew's Stockholm Syndrome. I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I also hope you all don't hate me for the stunt i pulled with Ivan. Now if people are wondering why i did it that way i'll explain quickly.

What Ivan did was illegal no matter what way you looked at it, he kidnapped a young boy and held him hostage for a few days subjecting him to abuse. sure the story turned in the directrion of what matthew thought was Love but it isnt. Stockholm Syndrome is an serious condition. it pushes the instinct to survive to the limit and in this case Matthew's suvival instincts told him to be close to Ivan. With all the confusion in he head he belived he loved him and maybe in a small way he probably did. But there was just no way a happy ending would have worked for those to. Ivan was a criminal. ((The reason I killed ivan off was simply because it was to tempting to try and bring him back into Matthew's life at a later date and i couldnt do that to Mattie.))

Just one other note. I do not hate Ivan and infact he is one of my favourite characters. i ship canada and russia together a lot its one of my fav pairings. so please be assured when i say that Ivan was not targeted, it was simply how the story was done.

**So for the last chapter please enjoy! Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

**(I Don't Own Hetalia)**

* * *

Summary: Matthew is kidnapped by a large Russian man named Ivan, Ivan thinking that Matthew is Alfred, has captured him to use him as a way to make money from Arthur. Whilst in Ivan's hold Matthew starts to suffer from Stockholm syndrome and it's affects are directed at Ivan. Rated M for abuse, torture, kidnapping and sexual content.

**Characters: **

(For those who don't know the countries names this will help ^^))

Matthew – Canada

Alfred – America

Arthur – England

Francis – France

Heracles - Greece

**Chapter 18**

**2 years later …**

"Mattie dude you wanna come out with me and Kiku to the movies? It's gonna be awesome!"

Matthew looked up from the sofa were he'd been reading a novel curled up comfily with a blanket. "Mmm no thanks Al this books actually getting good so I want to finish it." Matthew smiled lightly as he turned back to his book sipping at a cup of tea that his father had made for him. Of course the tea had maple syrup mixed into it.

Arthur was sat on a chair across from him typing away at a laptop working on his newest novel. The novel was the second book he'd done in a series which was shockingly based on Matthew's kidnapping. The series was a big hit and so far the first book had sold over 3 million copies in the UK alone. The second book was due next year. Arthur glanced up at Matthew who was rubbing the back of his head were a scar had been from the day he hit his head.

"You alright lad?"

"Mmm my head was irritating me that's all." He mumbled before looking at his father with a small smile. "Did papa say when he'd be home?"

"No he's working on that new restaurant of his that just opened." Arthur said sipping his own tea before standing and walking over to Matthew tipping his head forward brushing his own fingers across the scar in a soothing way that made the young blonde sigh. "It's fading slowly." He offered kindly but knew it wouldn't matter to Matthew as the memories still remained. Every other night Matthew would wake screaming in his sleep about what had happened to him. He'd finally come to his senses about the whole kidnapping. Whilst he harboured guilt for killing Ivan he wouldn't deny his actions as if he hadn't shot Ivan then Alfred wouldn't be alive today. The police had dropped all charges knowing Matthews actions were self defence for himself and to protect his brother.

"Dad?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Do you hate me for what happened that day?"

"Of course I bloody don't, it wasn't your fault Matthew." Arthur hugged his son tightly kissing him on the forehead. "You're my son and all I can do is be grateful you came back to me. And that you are safe of course"

The doorbell rang breaking Arthur and Matthew out of their moment. Arthur sighed. "What did that idiot forget?" He muttered referring to Alfred as he wandered off into the hall way to answer the door. He returned moments later followed by a young boy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Matthew, Heracles is here to see you."

Matthew looked up seeing Heracles Karpusi one of his close friends. Heracles had originally been someone Matthew would talk to every now and then, during class as they sat next to each other, but after the kidnapping the Greek had become oddly protective of Matthew insisting on walking him to and from college and always pairing with him for projects. Eventually Matthew had become good friends with the boy. He smiled warmly walking over to Matthew with a grin. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright thank you." He said noticing that Heracles's t-shirt had a cat on it with big words saying, "I like cats" this caused the young blonde to laugh and pat the seat beside him. Heracles sat down digging through his bag pulling out a folder. "I did my half of the research last night so I figured I'd give you this to work on for Monday?"

Matthew nodded with a smile taking the documents from his friend reading through them he hadn't even notice Arthur walking out the room with a small smile on his face, laptop under his arm. Heracles lay back into the seat, his arms laying across the back with his head flopped back. Matthew smiled in amusement at him. "Comfy?"

"Mhmm your sofa always makes me sleepy."

Matthew just chuckled softly as he read the documents Heracles had gave him. "I can't see a single thing wrong with this, we may even get an A* for this Hera."

"Of course we will we make a good team after all." Heracles smiled ruffling Matthew's hair lightly. Matthew smiled lightly pushing Heracles's hand away a light laugh leaving his lips. Heracles just chuckled back as he let his hand rest once more on the back of the sofa.

"You know… I read your dad's book."

"Which one?"

"The one about, you're kidnapping." Heracles muttered

"O…oh" Matthew looked away flushing deeply he hated when people talked about that.

"Matt?"

"It's nothing really" he smiled weakly turning to face him a fake smile on his face. "I just don't like talking about it that's all it's nothing against you."

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to say I admire you greatly for being so brave."

"Brave?"

"Well yeh."

"Would you really think that after you knew I killed someone?" Matthew asked his eyes tearing up which Heracles noticed and pulled him into a hug stroking his hair.

"That wasn't your fault." Heracles muttered softly into his hair stroking it gently his fingers running lightly through it. "That will never be your fault Matt you saved Alfred."

"Hera" Matthew sniffled lightly burying his head into the Greek's chest. Heracles smiled lightly stroking Matthews hair. "Matt?"

"Yeh?"

"This is going to be really inappropriate but I've decided to say it anyway. I really care about you Matt."

"Care about me?" Matthew blinked his large lilac eyes full of unshed tears as he gazed up at the Greek boy. "I don't understand." He looked scared and confused but the blush on his face made Hera decided it was defiantly worth the risk telling him.

"This is what I mean." Hera said gently and leant forward his hand cupped Matthew's cheek lightly as he leant forward and very lightly kissed the boy on the lips. Matthew had frozen up at first a small squeak escaped his lips but his face heated up bright red and he nervously pressed back. Heracles pulled away a grin on his face. "You can call your dad to kick my ass now if you want, but I decided it was worth it."

Matthew looked confused again lifting his head up to see his father, Arthur standing at the kitchen door with a small smirk on his face. "Dad?"

"Are you boys alright."

Matthew looked at Hera who was laughing nervously rubbing the back of his head. Matthew blinked for a moment his heart pounding before he laughed softly and grinned. "Its fine Dad don't worry."

Arthur nodded mentioning he'd be in the kitchen if they needed him. Heracles sighed with relief smiling at Matthew. "I'm sorry about that. It sorta took over me."

"Don't worry about it Hera. I… I sorta liked it." Matthew mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeh… it was nice to have… a kiss without fear of being hit."

Heracles laughed lightly "You know I'm to lazy to be a mad man."

"That is very true." Matthew giggled lightly and Heracles smiled ruffling his hair.

"Go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Mhmm after college on Monday I want to take you out anywhere you wanna go what do yah think?"

"I… I guess?" Matthew mumbled before he gave a nervous smile "I'd like to try." The young blonde blushed awkwardly as he smiled at his close friend, he knew the pain from Ivan wasn't going to fade but maybe trying to fix the gap that Ivan caused was the next best thing. He could trust Hera as he'd known him since primary school he was always the boy that fell asleep in class and always got in trouble for having cats follow him. Heracles was also someone that was loyal, protective, kind and strong. 'Maybe I can try with Hera… Maybe I mean it's been a year.' Matthew jumped feeling a hand on his and realised it was Heracles. He smiled back shyly as their fingers intertwined and he felt a fluttering in his chest from it. 'Yeh… I can defiantly try.'


End file.
